Patient One
by Sexually-Frustrated-Seamonster
Summary: A covert corporation called the OSI, Organization of Supernatural Instances, has been collecting felons and the mentally insane from all over in order to be contained within their penitentiary. These people are more than the average basket case, and the Vice Warden knows it. Who is Patient One, and what is Supplement X? (Reviews are really really appreciated!)
1. Patient Two

**Patient Name: /SYSTEM ERROR/**

**Date of Birth:**** /SYSTEM ERROR/**

**Support Systems:** Not applicable

**Presenting Problems:** Current danger to Self and Others. Self Care Failure. Psychotic Symptoms. Substance Abuse. Spouts of uncontrollable anger, leads to self destruction. Objects tend to levitate when patient is in a fit.

**Diagnosis:** Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Genetic **/****SYSTEM ERROR/ **X

**Treatment:** Lobotomy procedure failed. Doctor on call missed the frontal lobe in an unforeseen tremor in the room. Accident resulted in the permanent damage of patient's right eye.

**Doctor's Notes:** Patient Two has extreme potential when it comes to biological enhancement. Keep studying his behaviors and surroundings during his fits and flashbacks. Increase the scheduled isolation therapy. This procedure is the only one that seems to work well. Ignore previous doctor's notes. I know full well that the therapy increases psychotic and harmful behavior, but it is imperative to unlock his true potential.

-signed, Vice Warden


	2. Colonel

Extended vacation... That's what they called it back at headquarters. After becoming Colonel, they sent me to the neighboring country to establish a base with my new brigade. The men with me are still just kids. They listen, but they're always askin' me to show them how to shoot. Ever since I was named master marksman, I became some sorta celebrity. We aint at war, so it's nothin' too demanding, but we still have shit to get done.

I don't like it here. It's damn hot all the time, and with all the swamps around, the heat makes the air twice as muggy. Besides that though, the scenery's alright, and the locals are pleasant. Kinda primitive, but nice anyway. They don't speak the same language we do... but I'm pretty good at picking up signals.

It's been six months since we first arrived here, and we've adjusted pretty well if I do say so myself. The thing is... we lost contact with home about a month ago. That, and they stopped sending us rations, as if they forgot we were still out here. My second in command, Major Bunting, is givin' me grief about not trying to contact our base anymore. Fact is: the radio's broke, there's really nothin' I can do about it. Still... he openly says that I'm failin' the rest of the squad. The kid needs to calm down... the heat must be gettin' to 'em.

I leave my tent to yet again enter the damned heat. The sun is so blinding I nearly trip over yet another object left at my door. Smiling to myself I pick up the paper mache-looking thing in the dust. Turning it around, I realize it's a heart made from some sort a' leaf.

"She's at it again..." I mutter.

There's this little girl at the neighboring village who always sneaks into camp to give us gifts. The squad doesn't trust her, but really, what can she do? She's just a kid. So more recently, she's been sending all her trinkets to me, since I'm the only one who seems to care.

Placing the gift in my pocket, I look around, adjusting my eyes to the blazing sunlight. The camp is completely empty. Weird. They can't **all** be out hunting. I know for a fact at least Parker was on water duty... and the well's right there.

Smoothing my hair back, cause it's gettin' a little long, I sigh and call, "Aight guys, game's over. Get back to work!" The air was thick, and too still for my tastes. "Where the hell did they all go?"

I followed the path to the barracks, hoping that maybe they all just slept in. Kicking the wooden door open with my foot I call inside, "Squad! There's things to get done, get yer asses outta...bed...?"

Again, the whole room is empty. Each bunk is made neatly as usual, but absolutely no signs of anyone being there for a long while. Frowning I make my way to the back. Looking out the window, I can see that there's no one in the training area either.

Kicking open the back door I look around once more. Wait. What's that smell... I look up to see exactly what I expected, smoke. Kickin' it in gear, I ran towards the village. Shit. Shit. **Shit.** Every part of me wanted to believe that it wasn't my brigade that did this... but I knew better. They never liked the locals, never trusted them one bit. And with the recent shortage of food, lootin' the place must've sounded like a good idea.

Skidding in the dirt at the edge of the village, I gasped, catching my breath after the run while takin' in the sheer damage of the place. Everything was destroyed. Everything, and everyone. Countless bodies of the villagers lay in the dust. From the looks of it, there were no clean deaths.

Grabbing my pistols I readied myself for a trip through this hell. Taking my time, I stepped through the path of bodies, searching for some sign of life. "No way. No fuckin' way..." I turned to the nearest cottage and kicked down the burning door. Smoke exploded out with a blast of heat, as I coughed and shielded my eyes. No one coulda' survived in there... Staggering backward, I heard a small scream echo from the house north of here. I tensed, I knew that voice. Readying my guns, I ran for the house. "I'm comin' kiddo."

I ran to the right of the door, pressing my back against the straw building, listening for the threat waiting within. All I heard was shuffling at first, then a few whimpers, and then a throaty young voice snap, "Hold **still** you little rat!"

I spun to face the door, as fast as I could muster, both pistols extended. As I did this, the door seemed to phase in and out of reality before blowing off it's hinges straight to the back of the house with a loud slam.

"What the fuck?!" Shouts came from inside the cottage as I stormed in.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't find out about this bullshit?! You thought I would be okay with ya raidin' the damn place for a few crates of food!? No way! As if!" I spat pointing both my guns in the face of my very own subordinate, Major Bunting.

He smirked. The asshole just grinned as my anger faded, and I saw what was really going on here. Tables are chairs were broken and thrown about the room, blankets torn, glasses smashed, and there, in the middle of the floor, was the little girl. Wooden stakes were driven into the ground in four corners around her, each holding an expertly tied rope. Her clothes ripped and tattered in every which way. Her brown eyes wide as she stared back at me, letting out a small yelp. And there she lay, terrified and exposed, pinned down by my own damn troop.

Snapping out of my shock I aimed at my subordinate again. "Let 'er go now you sonuvabitch! If you lay one hand on her I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, Colonel?!" Bunting said standing, "Frankly, you haven't done shit since we've got here. Anyway, you're too late, if you haven't noticed. I've already had my fun with her."

Growling I squeezed the triggers just as what felt like a plank of wood connect with the back of my head. My world went white as I dropped to my knees. I sputtered trying my hardest to stay awake. The room was spinning, figures ran to Bunting, looking down at... the girl?

"What're we gonna do now, Major?"

"Oh fuck! I-Is... I-is she...?!"

I felt a foot push me over on my back. Bunting's face was swirling in my vision. "I think we have our scapegoat, boys. Goodnight Colonel."

Pain erupted on my face before everythin' went black.

– – – – – – –

Where the hell am I?

_**Bang! Bang!**_

"Someone wake him up, court's about to begin."

Court?! The hell am I in court for?! I'm still back in- … oh. I open my eyes wide as I jerk in my chair. I am in court. Judge, jury and everyone in my division is here. In a panic I try and get up, cold metal biting into my wrists. The guard next to me jabs me hard in the side with his nightstick.

"Don't get any ideas, scum."

I stare back at him coldly, then continue to scan the rest of the room. What sort of twisted bullshit is this?

"We are gathered here today to review the actions of a former Colonel who is being tried for massacre, abuse of military power, and the rape and murder of a minor."

"RAPE OF A- YOU BASTARDS HAVE IT ALL WRONG!" I exploded, jumping out of my seat only to be shoved back down, and kept there by two meat-heads.

"What do you plead?"

"NOT FUCKIN' GUILTY."

The judge is looking at me like I'm somethin' clogged in the toilet. He sneers and leans over his desk, "I'm going to be straight with you son, the evidence is all here. Major Bunting is lucky enough to have put an end to your crimes before you could kill them too. You are guilty, there's cold hard evidence, son, ...just give in."

I chuckle like a damned loony, "Where is this, "cold hard" evidence you have, geezer? Or did Bunting not pay you enough to show me?"

The judge motions to the bailiff to bring over my blood-stained jacket that I was wearing the day shit hit the fan. He then looks at me and says, "Is this your jacket that you wore the day of the crime?"

"Yea."

"Empty the pockets." At this, the bailiff took out the paper mache heart that the girl had left on my doorstep. "Then this, is also yours, correct?"

"Yea it is... the poor kid gave it to me... You think this proves me guilty!? As if!"

The judge gets out of his chair, takes the steps behind him and walks calmly over to his buddy to collect the heart. He begins his walk over to me, and says, "Then this is yours as well."

He opens the heart over the desk in front of me.

A tattered photograph falls out. He picks it up and shows it to me. It's her. Sprawled out on the ground before I found her. Or it had to have been because... confusion was still in her poor little eyes. The picture was almost painful to look at. Her pose, set up to look like one of those magazines in the back of a raunchy cornerstore.

I shook violently trying to escape the hold of the two heavily armed guards next to me. "That isn't mine! It's a setup! She didn't- I didn't- Bunting was-! She didn't die!"

"Bunting was the hero that saved the rest of our battalion! You raped her, and then shot her, and you will pay for your crimes." He spat on me before turning away, as the jury began to uncharacteristically jeer.

Shakin' and barely breathing I looked around at all the faces lookin' at me. All of them, liars. All of 'em. I looked down at the photograph once more. She's dead.. if only I had gotten there sooner.

_If only I had tried the radio more._

I felt the cold metal around my wrists disappear.

_If only I had ran faster._

The tables and chairs began to rise of the ground around me.

_If only I had warned them all._

The guards struggled to uncuff themselves from the bars behind me.

_If only I had shot Bunting sooner._

I stood up in a trance, my body felt numb. I simply, didn't care. They'd pay. They'd all pay.

"_I think we have our scapegoat boys..."_

The familiar feel of a gun rested in both of my hands as the table in front of me flipped in slow motion as if under water. They all knew I was innocent, and honestly, I didn't give a damn if they were too. Ya know how I said we aint at war? I lied. I'm here on the front line, and I'm the only one fighting.


	3. Doctor Even

Patient Two has been so far unresponsive. Despite the failed lobotomy, he is still acting like it had actually succeeded. He just sits there... in a small chair in the middle of his padded cell. Doing absolutely nothing. Electroshock seemed to make his symptoms subside... but Vice Warden Xemnas seems to think that it won't work, and called for the procedures to cease. The data is obvious. Patient Two's flashbacks are significantly lesser with electroshock therapy. Why must we stop using something that helps, and instead put him in isolation? I fear he is regressing.

I'm not usually one to question authority, but quite honestly, why are my orders, the orders of a well respected Doctor, being overridden by a lowly head prison guard?! He is most definitely regressing. All that therapy I worked on, completely for naught.

I slide my keycard through the slot to enter the corridor filled with cells. Another thing I fail to comprehend is why there are so many empty cells in this asylum. This is supposed to be a world-renowned Organization, but there is really not any evidence to prove this. We are currently holding only two prisoners- er _patients._ I never know what to call them, since both of them are felons. I take a step closer to the first cell. _First cell, second patient... nothing in this place makes any sense._ From what I can see through the small window, he still has not moved from his chair. Predictable. He really has let himself become quite... filthy. He needed a haircut to begin with... but now it is starting to grow a little bit past his shoulders. Not to mention the stress he has been through taking a toll on the pigment of his hair. For a man in his early forties, he certainly is starting to look older.

I take my leave before I frustrate myself further with the thought of the neglect I'm forced to show on this poor subject. Continuing to the cell directly next to the previous I flip through my notes. They collected a new patient just his morning being held in this cell.

* * *

**Patient Name:** Xaldin

**Date of Birth:** **/SYSTEM ERROR/**

**Support Systems:** Not applicable

**Presenting Problems:** Current danger to Others. Psychotic Symptoms. Spouts of uncontrollable anger. Belligerent. Territorial. Manipulative. Anger is related to violent gusts of wind and squalls strong enough to capsize the sturdiest of boats.

**Diagnosis:** To Be Determined, Genetic **/SYSTEM ERROR/** X

**Treatment:** To be left alone until further examination.

**Doctor's Notes:** Patient Three has extreme potential when it comes to biological enhancement. Study behaviors when personnel enter his cell to administer food and drugs. Subject seems to abhor being around people, but is extremely adept at swaying morale. Further tests to be done in the future.

-signed, Vice Warden Xemnas

* * *

These notes are pitiful. This is what happens when someone not trained in any form of science is in charge. Why would he purposely black out important details in my own notes? Do I not work here? One of the strangest parts of all of this nonsense is the fact that the Vice Warden has changed the names of the patients being held here. The records of their birth both show that Patient Two's name was Braig, and Patient Three's name was Dilan. I'm concerned that the Vice Warden is trying some odd display of power, or possibly even memory displacement.

Xaldin... or rather, Patient Three is an interesting subject. He seems to be so content in isolation, unlike Patient Two. This makes perfect sense. Patient Three was discovered making a racket of the church bells in the tower of a cathedral. The townsfolk called him "The Gargoyle", and most passed it off as some sort of measly folk tale. That is, until the disappearances started. The police officers in the area found him up there, with carcasses of his victims impaled, and sticking into the stone walls. He is a large man, but certainly not large enough to penetrate rock like that. Needless to say, there were many casualties while capturing him, but now that he is here, I don't feel any safer.

Peering through the window, I see him sitting, cross-legged in front of the air vent. He looks so calm there, almost, meditative. Patient Three is much more cognitive than Patient Two. Though I do not know how clean dreadlocks can be...

I decide to move on before he turns around and spots me watching him. The white walls are beginning to cloud my mind. I must remember my next objective. I really need to question the Vice Warden about his strange practices, of altering important patient documents. This is no way to run a ward. In addition to that, the pills that are being administered in great quantities to the patients are alarming. I know not what compounds are inside, and I can find no record of the source of the medicine anywhere.

Suddenly, I find myself falling, my clipboard and pen flying in the air as I hit the ground hard. What on earth made me trip? Straightening my lab coat I get up and grab my belongings. _How embarrassing. _Again, I begin to lose my balance so I quickly throw both my arms out parallel to the ground to try and regain my balance. The ground... the floor rather, is covered with a thin sheet of what appears to be ice. _What on earth...?_ My face reddening, I notice that the Warden's security camera is following my every move.

Gripping tightly to the wall, I shuffle my way to the opposite end of the hall, towards the Warden's office door. This ice... it has never been this bad before. What I mean is... this is completely illogical but, I've always had a bit of trouble with ice. Patches of it form wherever I walk it seems. Not to mention the feeling of constant cold. I tried my best to ignore these strange experiences, and pass them off as symptoms of lack of sleep. Of course I had to have been hallucinating. Although, it had never happened _inside _before.

_**WHAM**_

The doors on either side of the hallway exploded open with such unnecessary force. They were both occupied by soldiers in white armored suits and gas-masks, holding what looked to be some sort of gun.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this? Is this a drill? I haven't been told of any drill. Honestly, I do-"

Before I could finish what I had to say, their guns, which I now realize are flamethrowers began to fire. Just as they started, they began advancing towards me from both sides. I dropped my clipboard and shuffled from one side to the other.

"Please don't... Wh-What are you doing?! Do you want me to get behind you?! Please explain! I do not understand!"

They were about a foot away from me now. I huddled on my knees covering my head, desperately trying in vain to protect myself from the heat.

To my relief they advanced no further, but they seemed to have no intentions of turning off the flames either. Trembling I did not dare to move from my position. I still didn't move when I felt a sharp prick in my neck. Of course, I was done for. The effects of anesthesia only take... a few.. seconds... to..


	4. Notes From The Desk

It has been approximately one year since Xigbar has been admitted. Despite the time in solitary, he has shown little to no progress in his biological enhancement. From the camera footage, it seems he sees fit to just waste away, doing simply the bare minimum to survive. Such wasted potential.

Unlike him, Xaldin has excelled at an alarming rate along with Supplement X. Patient Three's power seems to have no limit. The strength of the winds he summons are unparalleled by any natural force. Even still, I will continue a low dose of Supplement X, and study the results. If he remains at top form, I may even use him to push the progress of Patient Two. I have a feeling Xigbar only uses his gift in dire situations. Dire situations can be easily created.

Doctor Even was an unfortunate loss. However, he is cooperating with my research more now than ever. Using himself as a test subject, he has been experimenting different strains of Supplement X. His most recent strain has shown alarming results. The ice he was able to form crept out from under his door and into the hallway. In the future, I would like to use this strain, though it will be difficult to administer, as it is only available in an injection. I am glad for his contributions to my research, and even more glad that he finally embraced his new name, Vexen. After all, records of his previous life have been eradicated.

Our cells are almost fully occupied. Patients Twelve and Thirteen are to arrive sometime during the week. I am pleased. With a full house, everything will run much more smoothly. Zexion, Patient Six, is the youngest we have. A boy of only 15 years, has managed to become a top news story within a few weeks of his discovery. This young boy has an extremely perceptive mind, capable of reaching into the thoughts of others. His parents took him to us. They were completely stricken with fear. They signed the papers without a problem. It was like he was no longer their son...

Patient Five and Seven, Lexaeus and Saix, show almost as much promise as Xaldin. Lexaeus' strength has proven to be a hassle. We have had to reinforce the door on several occasions, and his walls are now plated with titanium. Escape is no longer possible. We have been holding off on the administration of Supplement X, for the rock formations he creates now are not quite strong enough to break through. Perhaps when he calms down, we shall begin.

Saix, known as "The Werewolf Killer", only seems to become agitated under the light of the moon. Through this discovery, I had a window installed in his cell immediately. I know not yet the connection he has with the moon, but it does seem quite formidable. Like Xaldin, not much is known about his life.

Patient Eight, Axel is nothing more than a pyromaniac. Admittedly, Axel is the most mentally stable subject we have here. Because of this, cooperation is hard to come by. I have suspicions that the doses of Supplement X we give him are not being swallowed. This is to be further examined later.

Nine, Ten, and Eleven have been simple catches. Each of them were somewhat terrified of what they were capable of and practically turned themselves in to me. Demyx, Luxord, and Marluxia. Water, time, and some sort of natural ability. Of the three of them, Luxord was the only one putting his gift to any use. "Use" in this sense, is stopping time to study the Dealer's hand in gambling. His downfall was winning too much, in other words, the Casino's caught on eventually and barred him from coming back. Each of the three are on the standard low dose of Supplement X.

Upon further consideration, I do believe it is time to make some progress with Xigbar. It has been nearly a year of a complete standstill. The calming effect of Electroshock therapy that Doctor Even had administered behind my back was unacceptable, and I blame him for hindering the destructive force that lies dormant in Patient Two. Perhaps I shall administer the new strain that Vexen has created, and as a final push, let Xaldin have his way with Xigbar. Nothing fatal, but with the two variables in place, results are bound to be had.

-Signed, Vice Warden Xemnas


	5. Arlene

_One more lap... _I push off and break into a run, leaping over the first obstacle. Swinging from the chain overhead, I half flip into the pillows ahead of me. Pushing myself off the ground, I leap, wrapping my ankles around the mannequin's neck and twist, bringing it down to the ground.

"Sis, we've gotta go back.." The worried whine of my sister pierces the silence. Panting, I step over to her, "How much time was that?"

"It was faster than your record, but, really Sis, you know Dad's coming home early tonight and he'll kill us if we are late again..." She whispers handing me the stopwatch.

"Yeah.." Wiping my brow, I untie my hair and let it go back down to my shoulders, just how Dad wants it. Whatever that damn man wants, he must have, or there is hell to pay.

_Stay pretty for me my little Sunflower._

Shivering, I take my little sister's hand and head back home in a rush. We are a little late. Please tell me he will be too...

I unlock our battered front door as quickly as I can, and my sister hurries past me to get changed. The carpeted floor is stained, and torn, not to mention completely dirty. I step past the broken bottles on the floor and over the small area where the ceiling caved in to get into our small room that we share.

My sister, Alice, has already changed into her disgustingly short school-girl outfit that Dad makes her wear. I on the other hand, am his "Maid", though I never do any actual cleaning. The desire of men has become something that I truly hate. I have no hope for the future, or fairytail romances of Prince Charming that my nine year old sister still believes in. I did too once, that is until Dad and his friends started to touch me. I'm 33 now, there are no fairytales.

I won't let them get that far with Alice. That's why I've been training myself for the day we escape. I know mannequins are nothing compared to bringing down a full grown man, but, I'm sure I can manage. Pulling up my tights, I turn to look at my sister who is nervously reading Beauty and the Beast. She has taken a liking to that one recently. She likes the voice that I gave the Beast, she says it reminds her of Dad... I agree.

"Arlene... I think we should go in the living room now, I really don't like it when Daddy gets mad at you for not listening." Alice whispered to me putting away her book underneath our pillow.

I nod biting my tongue, not wanting to tell her that Dad is wrong. She still has faith in Dad. She still thinks that he's always right. He is not. What he does to us, what men do to girls like us... is nothing short of barbaric.

My sister scurries into the living room, and just as I am about to follow her, the door crashes open. Drunken laughter erupts from it, the smell of smoke soon following. My Dad is home with his two drinking buddies, who are not much better. My blood runs cold as I freeze in the hallway. He caught me red handed. _I'm late._

The laughter comes to a stop as they see that I am not in my place in the living room. Before I can run, loud footsteps hurry behind me. I gasp as he grabs a handful of my long hair.

"You fucking slut! You never listen!"

Dragging me by my hair into the living room, he tosses me to the floor. I hate being so small. Alice screams. The other two men shuffle in behind me and I scramble to get up. Dad kicks me hard in the stomach, making me crumple into a ball as I cough from the impact.

He kicks me over and sits on top of my waist, pinning me to the floor. Wildly, I scratch at his face before his two friends nearly break my arms by twisting them out of reach. Growling in pain, I struggle to escape. Shit. They've got me this time.

Dad rummages for something in his jacket pocket.

"Let go of me you bastards!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I struggle to free myself.

He finds what he's looking for and flicks his wrist. The shine of the blade seems to smile at me. It's just waiting to cut into me, as he has with his body many times before. Holding it close to my neck he says slowly,

"I think I'm beginning to hate you, ya little whore. Yer no longer my little Sunflower."

With a shriek of rage, I feel some sort of electricity surge through my body. My father started to shake like he had just touched a live wire. Now was my chance. With my arms now free, I pushed my Dad hard, and scrambled away to my sister's side.

A low growl came from Dad as he came back to his senses. Whirling around, gripping the switchblade with white knuckles he chuckles. "What'd ya do? Did ya go out and buy a taser when I wasn't here?"

"Get the fuck away from us." I spit, as Alice tugs at my skirt staring in fear at my hands. They're crackling with lightning... _Is this a dream? _I don't have much time to think about this though because the other two men are advancing.

Avoiding my hands they grab my arms with a strength they didn't have before. With the skill of a seasoned soldier, they hit my hamstring and pin me to the ground. _Who are these guys?! _I try my hardest to get a look at them, but I can't seem to look at their face. It's as if... they didn't have one.

Laughing at this, the bastard twirls his knife. "Good work, guys, I didn't know you could do somethin' as fancy as that. Anyway, Alice, be a good girl and come to Daddy."

Hesitantly, she walks over to him, standing in front of him as calmly as she could. She is such a strong girl for being nine... She has such a good head on her shoulders.

"Alice don't!" I muster as the men push me into the floor again, crushing the air from my lungs.

"You see, Arlene. I'm thinkin' of moving away from here. And really, I'm getting kinda bored with the two of you anyway. Plus those two guys behind ya promised me a lot of money for handing you over. Why they would want a bitch like you, I dunno, but since I don't need either of ya anymore..." He trails off, twirling his knife, and his gaze falls on Alice.

"NO!" I howl just as the knife plunges into her neck. Her premature form was no match for the length of the blade, nor the force of the blow. The tip of the weapon sticking out through the other side of her neck. A garbled scream is forced from her as she sputters and gasps. She falls to the floor. A pool of my sister's blood forms at eye level.

The lights flicker as I stare at the spreading pool of blood.

"I'll find another one like her. Little girls are always in need of help."

"You..." I stammer, shaking.

"What? Got somethin' else to say, Sunflower?"

"You will pay... you will all... _pay._"

Thunder rolls overhead so loud it shakes the house.

"Yer done for, Arlene, there's no point in fighting anymore." He turns to leave.

Wailing louder than ever before, the light-bulb overhead explodes. The three men shield their eyes as electricity explodes from nearby sockets. The currents go through the two men holding me down. Staggering to my feet slowly, I scream at my Dad, "YOU KILLED MY SISTER YOU FUCKER!"

Clenching my fists, lightning shoots in his direction, going through him, causing convulsions in every muscle. I do this again. And again. And again, until my knees wobble from weakness. I fall to the ground sobbing. Tears are streaming down my face, I can barely breathe. This man... this... _man_... took my sister from me.

Pulling myself off the ground, I hobble from the room, leaving the bodies behind. I hurt everywhere. It feels like I got ran over by a truck. My heart... hurts. Light-bulbs exploded as I walked through each room, and finally left the house.

* * *

_Why stop here? I can take this even further. I can go to that club Dad spent time at. The club he took me to, to show me off to the other men. No one will suffer like we did anymore, Alice. I promise you, sis. No man will do this to girls like us anymore._


	6. Dire Circumstance

Light hasn't entered this padded hell-hole in what seems like an eternity. This is it ain't it? This is what I am now. But what the fuck am I? A murderer... probably. I sure as hell ain't innocent. The way they treated me during that lobotomy confirms it. I jus' can't remember what I did. I kinda wish they hadn't missed when they readied the icepick. Bein' a vegetable would be better than wasting away as a one-eyed felon.

_Hahahaa..._

A familiar laugh echoes through my cell. Not this shit again. He won't go away. His damned voice jus' won't quit. Bunting is miles away, likely livin' the life, and yet I'm still haunted by him. Cringing, I cover my ears, gripping tightly to my hair.

_Simply pathetic, no wonder you couldn't even save her._

Who is he talkin' about?! I pull my knees in to my chest. The girl I killed? I did it...right?

_That's right. You did do it. _

"Shut up.."

I pull at my hair tryin' desperately to get the voice to stop. As I do this, the door to my cell flies open, two guards in white armor come in. They tromp over to me, but I sure as hell ain't gonna give 'em the satisfaction of cooperating. They don't seem to care as they roughly hoist me outta my chair by my arms, and drag me out the door.

They drop me like a ton a bricks in the hallway. Fuck it's bright out here...

"On. Your. Feet."

The gas-masked guard seemed to have said that. Narrowing my eye at him, I try my best to get my stiff muscles workin' again. I haven't moved in a while.

Jabbin' me in the back every few feet, as if I'm walkin' too slow, they lead me to an empty washroom. I get it. They wan't me clean. Heh. Fine I guess.

Without sayin' anythin' they toss me new clothes, a grey t-shirt and black jeans, a towel, and soap. At least they let me keep my boots... I do my best to catch all that they're throwin' at me.

"Change. You. Have. 180. Seconds."

Frowning at that robot-talk, I face the mirror and take in a breath. Rubbing my chin I inspect myself for the first time in... I don't even remember. My hair is growin' down past my shoulders now. Even worse... I seem to be goin' grey. I ain't that old... right? Whatever.

Peeling off the bandage around my right eye, I inspect the damage. Shit. I can't even open my eyelid. The memory of both my brown eyes workin' together is faint. Ah well.. Fuck it then... I finish washing up and put on my clothes just before Mr. Roboto comes back in.

Again, they drag me out into the hallway, and continue to push me towards another room at the very end of the hallway. They use some sorta keycard to get inside this room. It's pretty large, about half the size of a regular gymnasium. The walls aren't padded in this room though, and there's two doors. Odd.

"So... why'd ya bring me in here?" I turn to face the guards.

One of em takes out a syringe, and before I knew it my face was pressed to the wall along with the rest of my body. Must've been the other guy. Mr. Roboto jabs my neck with the syringe.

"Agh! Get offa me! Jeez, what is this stuff?!"

With one arm, guard number two pushes me over and they both leave closin' the door behind 'em. Rubbing my neck to get that nasty feelin' outta my muscle, I struggle to stand back up. I really gotta start movin' around more in my cell.

"Sh-Shit.." I sputter as my muscles twitch in my neck. What the fuck did they put in me? My arms startin' to shake too, I look at my hands. Now my fingers are twitchin'. God does this shit hurt...

Doublin' over from the pain, I land on one knee. I groan a little as I watch the veins in my arm change about three shades darker. Shutting my eye tightly, I wait for the pain to subside.

It took only about three minutes, but now I'm all woozy. Standin' up and staggerin' like I just had a couple pints I head over to the glass wall on my left. It's one way glass... I can tell, I remember seein' 'em in the place I used to work. I musta been a policeman er somethin'.

"Hey!" I call out, "Hello!? Anyone in there?"

The door opposite of the one I came through opens. A hulk of a guy, dressed in the same thing as me, but at least ten sizes bigger, steps through, and the door closes behind him. He looks pissed. He also kinda looks like a Rasta man with his long ass dreads... The guy's gotta be at least a foot taller than me.

I shuffle backward, my arms raised, "Hey man, I don't know what I'm doin' here but... we're friends, right? They got ya stuck in here same as me an-"

"We are not friends."

I didn't expect such a rich voice to come from a man of his appearance. Lowering my arms, I stop moving backward.

"What's this about then...?"

He swings his tree trunk of an arm outward, parallel to the floor. A flash of light and a metallic sound, reveal a lance the size of him in his hand. He grips it so tightly, that I half expect it to snap.

"What the hell...?"

"How does it feel to murder a child...?"

"Murder a.. what?!"

Then it hit me like a slap to the face. That little girl... I was stationed in another country. I think. Glaring at the man, I grit my teeth, "How did you know that...? I didn't even remember that..."

Lifting his lance, he bellows, "And how did it feel to violate her before she died?!" He slams the weapon into the ground, and a gust of wind blows me into the opposite wall, knocking the air out of my lungs. The wind stops and I land on the cold white tile.

Coughing and gasping I stammer, "A-as if I know! I-I don't even remember my name... much less anythin' about my past.. Why the hell do you care?!" Gettin' up again, I hold my head, which feels heavier with all this shit he's tellin' me. Chuckling at the strange circumstance I'm in, I lean against the wall.

"This is not what I am here for, however. I have no authority to judge you for what you have done. I am here to get you to fight back." He returns to his previous, soldier-like position, as his brutal anger fades.

I must be losin' my mind. "Look man, I can't fight you. I don't even have a weapon, whaddaya want me to do... punch ya?" I raise an eyebrow, I am certainly not prepared to go toe to toe with a guy this big. Especially with that big ass lance he's got.

"I know not what you must do. But I get to leave this place if I win." He replies smiling.

I roll my eyes and sigh bending over with my hands on my knees. "Sure, bub... I'm sure they'll let you out."

Growling, he charges at me, spinnin' the spear with extreme force. Holdin' my breath, I slide under his legs and scramble to the other side of the room. That didn't fool him, he spins, and grabs my foot before I can get very far, tossing me into the one-way glass. I can feel it crack a little as my body collided with it. This time, I really can't breathe. Mouth open wide, I desperately try to regain my breath before he can get to me. Too late.

His wide hand takes hold of my neck as he lifts me off the ground. His face inches from mine, as I kick wildly, completely at his mercy. His purple eyes staring deep into mine, he hisses, "I said... FIGHT BACK." At this, he drops me into the pile of glass shards.

Expecting the sharp cutting pain of the shards, I cringe, but it never actually happens. I open my eye, to find that I'm floatin' like a balloon at the exact height of his shoulders.

"Holy shit..!" I exclaim waving my arms, as if I'm losin' my balance. It's strange not havin' floor to stand on. I don't have much time to question this though. Usin' his lance like a baseball bat, he swings at me with a low growl.

I dunno how I did it... but I was right next to him, and now I'm not. It's like I phased, from one end of the room, to the other. Laughin' delightedly I say, "Missed me." I'm startin' to like this weird superhero shit. I just might live through this one.

I see what's goin' on here. Sorta. Those science bastards want me to use these superpowers just like this dude. They gave 'em to me with that stuff they put in my neck. Aight. Cool. I can do this... Just how the hell did he make his weapon appear?

There's a screech of an intercom overhead,

*_Good work, Xaldin, now finish the job.*_

"HaHa! There we go. Now to eliminate you, and earn my freedom."

"H-hold up, eliminate..?!" I say as I slowly flip upside-down. Well this is unexpected. It's much easier to stand like this though. Runnin' on the ceilin', huh... Wow, this is a little tiring.

As if this Xaldin guy was made of air, he picks up speed with an alarming force. Before he can reach me I appear on the other side of the room yet again. Hey, there's no shame in retreat, right?

"Get back here you rat!" He bellows as he's right on my ass yet again. He is damn fast. Running on the ceiling as fast as I can, I try to flick my wrists and summon some sort of somethin', anythin' to help me against this guy. I was focusin' too much on bein' a goddamn magician to realize that he tossed his spear at my legs, causin' me to trip, and fall back to the floor.

Awkwardly, I fall to the ground, twistin' my leg a bit. I turn to get on my knees, and try and muster the strength to stand, yet again. It seems the bastard summoned yet another lance, cause he threw it like a fuckin' javelin, right at me. Thankfully his aim ain't that good, cause it just grazed my left cheek before sticking in the broken tile.

Ignoring the blood trailin' down my cheek I rolled onto my back and kicked myself away from him, using his lance that stuck in the ground as a springboard. Just as I backed myself up to the wall again, sitting there catchin' my breath, I realized Xaldin wasn't chasin' me anymore. He was jus' standin' there, head down, looking really... really pissed.

Xaldin slowly raised his arms as winds picked up and swirled around him. Is he makin'... Yeah he's makin' a fuckin' tornado. The vortex began to pull me in, but I tried my hardest to hold tightly on the corner of the wall.

It was no use, I was sliding closer and closer to him as he used what seemed like all he had in a desperate attempt at freedom. Looking down, I felt somethin' familiar in both hands. Two guns, pointy ones at that, were there. I didn't remember doin' anything to get 'em there, but I didn't have much time to argue. I fired to shots at the tornado of doom in front of me. No luck. I didn't wanna kill the guy, but what else was I supposed to do?!

I unloaded all I had in each gun, until I was close enough for his hand to shoot out, and once again grab me by the neck. He had me suspended in the air so tightly, I was forced to drop my weapons. There I was, slowly choking to death as a loud buzzer vibrated the room.

Next thing I knew there was some sorta gas spilling out from the vents on the ceiling, envelopin' us in a thick cloudy mist. Hacking and wheezing, Xaldin released me from his grasp as he fell to one knee. I had no choice but to take a big gulp of air, and almost immediately, I started to get a little woozy.

They're druggin' us again... I knew they wouldn't have let him out...


	7. Roxas' Letter

There are three hundred and sixty-five days in a year. About five hundred twenty-five thousand, nine hundred and forty-eight of those minutes I have to spend wishing I were dead. Tonight will be my thirteenth leap of faith. This time, all those minutes multiplied, seventeen-fold so that I could live up to this divine moment. The approximate number of people who will miss me: zero.

I have failed before, but only the lucky ones succeed on the first attempt. Funny thing about depression, most people who have it, KNOW for a fact that they suffer from it. It just wont go away; no matter how much Prozac we swallow. I keep all of my prescription bottles, though, not all over my floor like the druggies do. I keep them all in boxes. These boxes are piled ceiling high, because that's all I really care for in my room anyway. Those boxes, bottles and my calendar are my last few scraps of sanity.

I glance over to my calendar, there's not much time left in summer vacation. I don't care. I close the blinds, shutting the sunset out of the window over my bed. If my friends see that I'm home, another day will be ruined. They swear they need me for this stupid summer assignment, but we always do something else instead. Its a joke. Maybe the "tragic student disappearance" that I'm about to cause will give them a few more days of vacation. That will make them happy.

My parents stopped showing up at my door a while ago. They must have given up and went to work. So today is the perfect day. Mom and Dad are the kind of crowd-pleasers who spend all their money on the latest trends, and going to fancy "social gatherings", and yet they complain about the necessary things like taking me to the doctor when I'm sick. My folks don't care what I do, as long as the public doesn't know, and if the public doesn't know, they don't know. It is all a vicious cycle. You would think that because I have attempted suicide twelve other times, they would at least try to express some feeling towards their son. They didn't even go to the local ER when I slit my wrists. Instead, they called my Uncle and had him stitch me up in the bathroom.

_"__Hold still Roxas! And stop screaming! What will the neighbors think?"_

I reach under my bed for the box I carefully wrapped like a present. Placing it on my lap I began to unfold the paper. A note lay inside the box.

**Happy Early Birthday.**

**-Roxas**

Thanks, me. Best present I have ever received. The tip of a gun might become my new favorite flavor.


	8. XII

Well, this will be the first night in a long time that I get to sleep. Those fuckers have been chasing me ever since the night I lost Alice. All I did was shut down a strip club, for good. How bad can that really be? Granted that pig of an owner didn't die easily, but what can I say, he had a fat neck.

I managed to lose those guys that call themselves cops. I'm not stupid, they're no cops I've ever seen. They're smart enough to wear the uniform, but they speak like an automated voice mail. Recently, they scrapped the uniform and started wearing full out white body armor with the letters "OSI" printed in bold letters across their chest. I think they're mad that I killed so many of them before. I know why they want me... Thinking about them always makes me uneasy, they don't seem to care or even flinch when their partners are electrocuted in front of them.

Shaking my head, I lock the door to my hotel room that I purchased for the night with the money I "borrowed" from the strip club. They won't need it anymore. Closing the blinds, I kick off my boots and peel off my socks. I haven't changed in weeks, disgusting I know. Stretching, I walk to the bathroom and lock the door. My reflection doesn't surprise me. I'm coated in blood and scratches from the past three days of non stop fighting. To be honest, it's not a bad look for me.

Blowing a stray hair out of my face, I sneer. _This hair is such a pain. _I almost got caught last night because of this wad of hair. I think I know why guys like long haired girls, its easier to grab. That changes tonight. Placing my scissors on the sink, I turn on the shower. Practically peeling off my shorts and tee shirt, I begin my much needed shower.

_Nothing is more satisfying than watching blood swirl down the drain. Especially when it's someone else's._

Wrapping the towel around my body, I give my long yellow hair a squeeze for the last time. I never realized how freeing the action of cutting hair can be. All of those memories that grew with your hair, gone with a few snips of a scissor. Not wanting to cut much off, I stopped chopping right below my chin. Smoothing my hair back, I admire my work. Not too bad. A few stray hairs won't stay down, but it's certainly a flattering haircut.

Smiling, I leave the bathroom with my dirty clothes. I should soak them later. Despite being clean now, I still feel like shit. Sleep must be what I need...

"Twelve. Sighted._"_

A small scream escapes me, as I practically drop my towel. Whirling around madly looking for the source of the deep droning voice. It's those bastards again... How the fuck did they find me that fast?! Scrambling to put on underwear at least, I dive down behind the bed just in case they're looking at me from the window. Shit. Breathing hard, I try and listen as hard as I can.

Before I can react, glass shatters and something pinches my neck. Grabbing wildly at my neck I pull out what looks like a blow dart. A heavy force slams into my head, and presses me to the floor.

"Twelve. Has. Been. Incapacitated."

It felt like he wouldn't stop pressing on my head. Fighting hard to keep my eyes open, I kicked and screamed. Slowly, my world faded to black.


	9. The Calm

They lied. They had me toss around that rat for nothing. Absolutely nothing. I hate to say it, but he was right. They wouldn't have let me out even if I had killed him. I'm still puzzled as to why they let him live in the first place. The rape and murder of a child, and the massacre of an entire village... And society still let him live. Idiotic. That's why I left it years ago.

There was something serene about the wind hitting the bells... Somehow I could relate, free to roam, and yet strong in it's own right. The opposite of what this god forsaken place has reduced me to.

Teaching a lesson to Xigbar was not a total loss, however. The Vice Warden has been very kind to me since then, and has let me leave my cell when I choose. The patients have a special common room where we can all sit and wallow in our problems together. So far it has gone without incident. Though I don't see it being peaceful for much longer. People are despicable. Live and let live is not in their vocabulary.

All is quiet in the common room. The little boy, Zexion, is sitting at a small white table reading a book. He looks like he has seen better days. Though his hair covers most of his face, his eyes are dark and sullen, as if he had been crying for a while. Demyx is always to be found in this room as well. He sits there humming to himself while making rather fantastic representations of sea creatures out of his water talents.

Screaming can be heard from the electronically sealed elevator at the back of the room. The pressurized locks make a squealing sound as each of them unlock, and two guards shuffle backwards out of the elevator, holding tight to someone's feet.

"Let go of me you fucking robots!"

A slender woman is being carted in by her hands and feet. Wearing nothing more than her underwear, they must have been forced to capture her in her sleep. Although the guards themselves have strength superior to any normal human, they still need four of them to haul the feisty girl out of the elevator. Still protesting and screaming, they manage to bring her through the common room, and into the corridor with all of the cells.

This must be the next member of this freak show. I look at Demyx who has the expression of someone who had just seen a ghost. Zexion however has finally peeled himself away from his book, and is staring at the door in some sort of a trance. Despite his age, this boy has quite a tremendous power. He can see into a person's past, and often read their thoughts. I am not sure if he can control his gift, but I imagine this is nothing short of hell for this boy.

Curious, I get up from my seat and sit next to him. Snapping out of his stare, he looks at me with troubled eyes. Tilting my head to the side, I wait for him to say something, anything about what had just happened.

"She lost her sister... She's not going to like it here. She's not going to like it here. Not here. She knows where she is. She knows who is here. It won't be quiet around here anymore..."

Reaching out to comfort the small child, who is now wide eyed and shaking, I whisper, "Why..? What's going to happen, Zexion?"

Pressing his face into my chest he whimpers, "Two is in trouble..."

I'm not sure why the kid seems to care... That rat deserves what is coming for him.


	10. Sunflower

_The walls are white. The walls are... white. The... walls are white. The walls... are white._

I've been sittin' against this door for... one. Two. Three. Four. Five... No... Six-S-S-Seven days? A week. I think. Naw.. I ran outta fingers to count. I feel the laughter comin' on again. Heh. Heh heh.

Slapping both hands over my mouth to keep the noises from escaping, I stare into the ceiling. I must stop the laughin'. If I can do it, the voices will go away.

"_We won't go away, because you can't stop it."_

My face contorts with the combination of a frown and trying to keep my wicked smile from escaping through my hands. Heheheh... Shoulder's trembling, I feel like I jus' can't hold it in anymore. It hurts. I fall onto my side, the tremblin' won't stop, it's getting worse. Focus. **Focus.**

My gaze bores into my metal bed-frame across the room. _Jus' focus on the bed. Somethin' physical. Somethin' real._ It starts to shake, the legs leaving the ground, as it spins in midair losing any sense of gravity holdin' it down. It lands next to me with a deafening clang, causin' me to raise my arms in defense.

_"You failed... again!"_

My snickering quickly turns to cackling, echoin' throughout the entire room. I lay there, unable to stop, gasping in between bouts of absolute insanity. My throat's beginnin' to feel raw from laughin' so much... Cackling turns to gasping, gasping turns to coughing.

"_Pathetic."_

Finally catchin' my breath I open my eye. Yet again, no one is here, but there's a faint glow coming from the wall socket that was beneath where my bed once stood. I guess it must've been really heavy, cause of the rust marks on the walls, it makes me think it's never been moved before. The tickle of static rises in the air, makin' my long hair stand on end. Did I do somethin' wrong...?

A blinding flash erupts from the socket leavin' me in a daze for a good thirty seconds. Blinkin' fast I try to regain my sight. It's dark again... but there's someone there now? Yea. Standin' right in front of the socket is a small girly figure. I can't help but chuckle a little again, cause, really, what the fuck is happening?

"What's so funny?"

The figure shifts her weight to one hip, standin' with a tremendous amount of attitude. She's wearin' the same thing each of us has to wear in here... black pants and a white shirt. Stepping closer to me, I can finally make out the rest of her face: light eyes, yellow hair like a flower, and a smirk that could kill a man.

Pushin' myself off the cold floor, I look at her sittin' upright. Hey, maybe I only hallucinate figures when I'm layin' down... I don't make the rules. Nah... she's still there.

"What?! Don't tell me they broke you already. You can't be **that **pathetic of a man."

Sliding to a stand, I reach out and hold the wall for balance. Loose hairs fallin' in my face as I cough a few more times. "Is this another test? Do I gotta blow the doors off this joint, now? Did the bigshot send ya?"

A small shriek of a laugh escapes her. "No. I'm here to teach a little lesson. Because what you did to get in here, it's a little personal. Unfortunately for me... it looks like someone else got to you first. That hurt didn't it?" She motions to her right cheek with a concerned look.

I bring my hand up to the scab forming on my cheek from when javelin-man got me. It opened several times already, 'cause in reality it needed stitches, but there's no doctors in this place. Naw, no doctors in a psycho ward, imagine that.

"I'm fine. Ya don't need to worry bout me... now why don't ya go back through the hole ya came from?"

Electricity crackles around her hands before she lunges at me. I phase to the back of the room, where my bed once stood. Cocking my head to the side and waving my arms confused I ask,

"I dunno what I did to offend ya, Sunflower, but I aint up to pickin' fights tonight. So why don't we reschedule?"

The room goes completely silent. Eerily silent. Her arms slack to her sides, head hanging, her gaze seems to be at my feet. We stay like this fer at least a good minute before she finally speaks.

"What... Did you just call me?" Her voice just barely a whisper.

"Sunflower? I jus' said that cause I didn't know yer na-"

Her face snaps to look at mine as electricity flows from the wall socket, through me, and into her clenched fists. Collapsing to the floor, every inch of me convulsing from the shock. Stands of my hair singed from the damage, I struggle to recover. A pointed boot connects with my stomach.

"NEVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN YOU FUCKING WRETCH."

Before I can even think of somethin' to say back another charge courses through me body, a sensation I don't think I'll ever grow to get used to. _Shit... this is completely different from Xaldin... I can't even move..._

Her rage subsidin' for the moment, she kneels in front of me. "Aww... look at the former Colonel now, brought down by a little girl. How does it feel getting a taste of your own medicine?"

She grabs my jaw and turns my head, forcin' me to look her in the eyes. Her grip tightening as her fingers dig into my face.

"This is how the little girl must have felt. Powerless, in the hands of a strong man like yourself. But that's the thing about men, their power fades oh so quickly. Now you're nothing more than a limp doll... I'm here to make sure you never get up again!"

The two stray hairs on her head rise as yet another surge of that damned electricity flows from her hands directly into my head. Every muscle contracts as I am frozen there in the aftershock of what I can only describe as comin' in direct contact with a live wire. Lettin' out a cry, I'm able to move again, not much, but I try my hardest to push her away with everythin' I have left.

"Nono. Not today sorry." She presses a knife to my neck. "I'm not done yet, Colonel."

_C-Colonel... I was a Colonel... that's right... and that day at camp... I tried to save someone.._

Memories began to flood back to my mind. The sensation was sickenin', as if I had way too much to drink. I held my breath tryin' to make sure I didn't lose the little amount of food I had eaten this week.

She laughs again, this time louder. She holds an electrified finger in front of my face, dangling just above my right cheek. "Now, I wonder what would happen if I were to..."

"Stop..!" I manage to croak, despite my better judgment, that I never really had to begin with, "I know what yer talkin' bout... the girl I mean... I think. I didn't really do all that though, did I?"

She pauses, lookin' at me with a face of utter confusion.

"Look at you... trying to weasel your way out of this one. **Well it won't work!**"

Her fingernail digs into the scab on my cheek, sending the sparks right down the wound I got earlier. I could feel my skin reopen as she smiled and watched me shake and twist from her power. She was getting' exactly what she wanted from me. Complete and utter suffering..

_I didn't do those things to that girl... I was the one who saved her._ These thoughts rushin' back in my head with every wave of electricity. I couldn't quite piece them together though...

Red lights began to flash near the camera on the ceiling, so I caught a glimpse of the girl leavin' the same way she had came. Graspin' my face, and pullin' my knees to my chest I tried to regain some sense of feeling to any part of my body. Breathing was hard, my chest tight from the tremors.

* * *

Feelin' sick again, I tried to push the memories out of my mind. The girl, my position, the army, tryin' to save her... That's not right. None of that is real. I was the one who killed her. Right? The innocent don't get condemned to this kinda hell... ….. ….. …..right?


	11. System Error

Thirteen has shown absolutely no progress whatsoever. He has to be correct though, for master is never wrong. Thirteen is the one we have been looking for this entire time. The others are certainly not useless, but the real goal is finally in sight. It is in the far future, but the promise of prosperity is still there.

That vagrant Axel has taken a liking to Roxas, the thirteenth patient. I fear I may have to put Axel back in isolation. The poor fool just doesn't know when to obey. This will certainly be his downfall. In fact, both Roxas and Axel will be put on lockdown until further notice. This will give them both the opportunity to advance in their own genetic progression.

Larxene, Patient Twelve, has shown an alarming amount of potential. She is the reason for the shortage of guards... Master was furious, and yet, it was almost entertaining to see her plow through so many of them. No matter, they are easily replaceable. When the Dusk Serum is complete, we will have stronger, and hardier guards... it's just a matter of re-creation now.

Concerning the events of Twelve and Two the other night, I am pleasantly surprised. I suppose she had learned of the events leading to his capture and somehow felt some sort of anger. Why, I might never understand. However, even without the regular amount of Supplement X, she certainly left Xigbar in a confused stupor. I didn't even give the order. Hopefully, this event will further cloud his mind, and eventually, wipe all memory of his former self.

I fear Larxene will be much more of a problem than Master had first thought. Supplement X seems to be a horrid idea. If we give that to her in too great a quantity, her body, and possibly her mind, may not be able to tolerate the power. She might simply explode. For now containing her will be difficult. Camera footage was unable to trace the source of her entry into Patient Two's cell. Further investigation is needed.

All is well with the rest of the patients. Lexaeus has become much more timid than his former self. I think he shall be one of the first to test the Dusk Serum. I will inform Vexen of the plans, so that he does not waste his talent by testing this serum on himself. Doing so would be an unrecoverable loss.

– Signed, Vice Warden Xemnas

To The Desk Of /**/SYSTEM ERROR/**


	12. To Create a Supersoldier

"Patient Seven is firmly secured. Double checking the restraints."

As per any scientific protocol, all procedures should be precisely documented. In this case, I am recording everything that I am doing. I can tell the Vice Warden is getting a little peeved that I am doing this, but he knows better than to get in the way of my work.

We have already finished administering the Dusk Serum on Patient Five. He didn't take to it as well as I'd have liked. All the studies, records, and tests on the guards worked. Perfectly, in fact. It seems to work differently in specimens with exceptional genetic properties. The Serum didn't fail for Patient Five, it just seems he was reluctant, and so it is taking a little longer for it to take full effect.

Patient Seven, however, has been more than cooperative. He seems to take pride in his power, which is a nice change of pace. In this way, he seems to be similar to Patients Ten and Twelve, though in his case he believes in _our_ studies, rather than flaunting raw, primitive power. What we do here, is amplify such exceptional gifts. Only Saix seems to understand this.

As I tighten the straps on his arms and legs, Saix watches me with those cold blue eyes. His lips are shut tightly together as he breathes steadily through his nose. I'm unsure why he's nervous, after all, I'm an excellent doctor.

Clicking the record button once more I talk into the speaker, "Secure. Beginning procedure."

Turning it off again and sliding it in my lab coat pocket, I grab the tray of syringes and wheel it in front of Patient Seven. Picking up the first of three filled syringes, I study the needle.

"I am truly perplexed as to why you are worried. The Dusk Serum has a higher success rate than Supplement X, when given to the right subjects. And I have no doubts that you are the perfect one."

"Just get on with it." He snaps, clenching his fists.

Jumping a little at the sudden reply, I turn slightly to look back at the Vice Warden, and the one-way glass behind him. Somehow, I feel like we three are not the only one's watching this. Xemnas nods to me, and I turn back to focus on my work.

Putting down the syringe for a moment, I slide the mouthpiece in place for him. I pick up the rubber strip and snap it, "I must warn you. This procedure will be painful. It mutates a very large portion of your blood cells. Fascinating, but painful. There's three parts as well, so I'd do my best to-"

"_**AHEM**_."

Shutting my mouth, despite my wanting to continue, I finish tying the tourniquet on his right arm. The first dose is the easiest. Precision is not imperative, however, for the sake of a perfect test, I steadily inject it directly into his vein. The contents are somewhat thick, so he jerked slightly as it passed through him. So far, he is doing wonderfully.

Waving a finger in front of his scarred face from one side to the other, I ask him to watch. He is still conscious. With every repeat of the back and forth pattern, his blue eyes begin to change hue. Splendid. Phase One is complete without any hindrance.

Picking up the second syringe, I lower my voice and say steadily, "For this one... please try your hardest to focus on breathing..."

His eyes lock with mine, blue fading to a cream, as he furrows his brow and nods, already regulating his breathing. Taking a deep breath of my own, I inject the second dose of Dusk Serum as quickly and efficiently as I can. When I finish, I step back and clasp my hands together. I have been a scientist my whole life. I have been through many a gruesome procedure, and yet, it never gets any easier to stomach.

Fingers clenched tightly, Patient Seven jerks back in his chair. The restraints making a horrid squeal as he struggles to move. A low growl escapes the obstruction in his mouth. He bites down, face contorted, using what seems like all of his being in trying not to lose sight of his consciousness. I look to Vice Warden Xemnas at my right with concern. He watches, unwavering at the pain before him, in such a way that could be considered inhuman. Muffled cries can be heard now, but not like any sound I would expect to hear from a man in such pain. These cries, are cries of rage, a seething anger unlike any I have witnessed before.

Shuffling nervously, I take note that Patient Seven is still breathing, and still very much awake. I check the watch on my wrist. It's about time for the second dose to have finished running its course. In awe, my mouth hangs open as the growls begin to cease. Aside from a drained and disheveled look, Saix has withstood the hardest part of the treatment without fail. Determination can be seen in his changed eyes. I turn to the Warden, whose expression has changed to a wide grin. He is more than pleased with the results. As he should be. Now I pray the third works just as well. If it does, the third test subject should be coming to me very soon. After all, he seemed so eager to throw his life away with his own weapons the night before...


	13. The Escapists

Things have calmed down a lot since Arl- I mean- Larxene has settled in. She was so scary when she was dragged in here... I hope Xaldin didn't mind me hiding behind him. I don't think he did, because he has sat with me in the Common Room ever since. It's funny to watch him sit at such a small table with me. He looks like a giant. I know why he stays. He thinks I'm interesting. He likes how quiet I am. And more than that, he trusts me.

Right now, there are two more people at the table with us. Larxene is here, getting very excited over the talk of escape. Sitting next to her is a spiffy man with a shiny cane. We call him Luxord. Every now and again, he elbows her and tells her to quiet down. Which is good since she is being way too loud. I pretend not to listen, and Xaldin nods every so often depending on what they say.

"Short circuiting the cameras will only get you so far, love. You really must try to be quieter. This isn't exactly talking about the weather." Luxord mutters as he studies his cane.

"I know that! And call me love one more time and I'll cut your tongue out." Larxene hisses.

"The both of you, stay on task. We can't sit here all night." Xaldin cuts in.

"Agreed. We will have to act on this plan soon, or else we might not have the chance. Time is of the essence."

Grabbing some more glue that Vexen gave me along with a wad of construction paper to keep me occupied, I begin gluing the corners to the small necklace I am making. I learned how to make a locket from a craft book that I finished the other day.

"Time... That's it! Luxord, do you think you can freeze time tomorrow? Long enough for Xaldin and I to open the elevator doors?" Larxene squeaks, catching herself from talking at full register again.

The man snickers, "Can I? Of course I can. That all depends on how quickly you can get them open. You know how they work I presume?"

There's a long silence now. I finish attaching a long string to my creation, and I tie a nice neat knot at the end. What did she look like... Taking a deep breath I close my eyes, focusing my thoughts on one person. It takes me a few seconds, the memory of her is fading fast from this person's mind, but once I have a clear picture I scramble for a piece of white paper. The three adults are startled by my sudden movement, but soon go back to talking.

"I can tamper with the circuits of the elevator to pry it open just a little bit. Xaldin can open it the rest of the way, and once we get inside, I'll make sure it gets us out of here. Without a keycard though, getting to the right floor might take me some time..."

At this the two men nod. Xaldin folds his arms across his chest before speaking, "I will try my best. If worse comes to worse, you will take Zexion with you and leave without me. Once you get outside, you make sure the air pipes are clear, and I will soon follow."

Knowing their meeting is shortly coming to an end, I begin to feverishly sketch the picture in my mind with the black pen I have in my hand. Drawing as fast as I can, I project what I see in my mind directly onto the paper. Shielding the photo from the others, I pick it up and place it inside my makeshift locket.

"Well if that's it, then I'm gonna go and get some rest. It's going to take a lot to move an elevator god knows how many floors tomorrow." Larxene says standing up.

"Wait!"

Trying my best to stay strong despite the look of disgust she is giving me, I stand up and walk over to her. Holding the locket carefully in the palm of my hand, with my other hand cupping it on top, to hide it from Luxord and Xaldin. I stand on tiptoe, signaling to Larxene that I must whisper something to her.

Once she bends down to me I whisper, "I need you to deliver this to someone. You're the only one who can do it. ….Please."

She rolls her eyes and sighs, "Alright alright, what is it, and who's it for?"

I grab her hand and pass the locket over to her gently. I hesitate before whispering in her ear again. My voice shaking, I manage, "Please give this to Xigbar, it's very important."

She stands up, sneering. Disregarding the secrecy, she hangs the locket by the string, holding it out in front of her like it's diseased. "Deliver this piece of trash, to an even bigger piece of trash? Think again."

"B-but.."

Glaring at her, Xaldin says sternly. "I know not what the purpose of that trinket is. But trust the boy. He knows more than anyone in here. If he says it is important to deliver, you will do so."

Twelve looks back to me. "I take it that I can't kill him after I deliver it either."

I shake my head violently.

Larxene makes an angry huffing sound before finally agreeing. "Fine. Whatever. I'll deliver this little doodad, and _then_ go to sleep. Rest up, ladies, we have a big day tomorrow." She says this as she walks off twirling the locket by the string. Thankfully, I followed the directions to the tee, or else it would never even reach its destination in her hands...


	14. Epiphany

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm running an errand for a completely mental kid who barely talks, and who is apparently the smartest one in this entire hell hole? I seriously doubt that. Granted, this isn't a real asylum, it's not even a proper prison, so the people in here aren't all crazy. Like Luxord and I. We are probably the only normal ones here.

This place is something you'd think only exists in a horror movie. Murderers and psychopaths mixed with the most normal and level headed of people, who are being tested on by a fellow patient, a power hungry warden, and soulless yellow-eyed guards. I never really believed in these bullshit supernatural stories, until I realized I am living in one.

Sighing I hold the stupid paper locket in my hand, studying its pointless precision. It's so delicate. Why does this kid insist on this being delivered to Xigbar? I mean really, it's pointless. I heard that after what I did to him, the gutless bastard tried to kill himself with his own guns. The guards had to step in and jacket him. Just thinking about it makes me smile. My plan worked better than I expected.

Getting butterflies in my stomach, I think it over. I mean, why not visit him one more time? I'll give him the stupid locket, and get to watch him break into a thousand pieces before I get to leave here. It will be the perfect going away gift. I decide to do just that as I step toward the small outlet in the corner of my cell wall. Clenching my fists, I channel the energy needed to pass through the socket and travel through the wires connecting each room. The sensation is odd, it feels like pins and needles all over. Thankfully I don't have to travel far, because it certainly does take a bit of my strength away from me. I need to work on that.

Exploding out of Cell Two's wall in a blinding flash, I notice the metal bed-frame has moved once again. This time, it rests on the ceiling. Planted like it would normally be seen on the floor, except, upside-down. So this is what he's the master of? Redecorating?

Speaking of the devil, there he is, in the corner. His long graying hair is in a haphazard ponytail, strands of it sticking up and coming loose falling in his face. It looks like they finally gave him proper medical care too. His right eye and left cheek are covered by clean bandages. Such a shame. I was looking forward to seeing my handiwork.

Xigbar is completely restrained by the straight-jacket, legs sprawled outward as he puts all his weight into the wall his back leans against. He takes absolutely no notice to me being in front of him. His eye is open, staring forward in a daze. I can't help but laugh.

"Oh poor baby! Did I break another toy? Aw come on, I only just started to play!"

No response. I fucking hate talking to vegetables. Shoving the locket in my pocket, I grab him by the straps on the jacket. His head rolls limply forward as I hoist him from the ground.

Shaking him a bit I jeer, "There really is nothing left in you, is there? Pathetic. I was expecting at least a small whimper from seeing my face again after our session last time."

His gaze still unfocused, I drop him to the ground in frustration. Fine. If he won't react, then there's no point in doing any damage myself. Summoning a knife, I cut the straps off of the straight-jacket and free him from its hold. Tearing it off of him I leave him on the floor.

Muttering to myself I take the stupid doodad out of my pocket. What in the world could be so important about this tacky little good luck charm? If that's even what it is. Studying it, I find that its skillfully made from paper and glue. Zexion somehow managed to create a real, working locket from a few scraps of colored paper and string. I wasn't planning on opening it before, but now, I think I deserve to know what's so special about this thing. I wonder if there is anything inside. Pulling the locket open lightly, I take a glimpse of a really detailed drawing of a little girl smiling from ear to ear.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

Two pointed purple guns are aimed directly at my head. The zombie is finally back to life. How about that, the kid was right, this locket is magical. Shutting the locket with a snap, I turn to look at Xigbar, who is staring me down with a glare I am thrilled to see. Things might get fun now.

"Why should I tell you? I take it that this shabby thing is important to you?" I spin it around my finger by the string. "You don't seem the type to really care about sentimental collectibles. Is it me, or do I detect a soft spot in the convicted child murderer?"

Pressing the point of one gun into my neck he counters sharply, "At least I have one. Now yer gonna hand it over if you know what's good for ya."

I laugh loudly, "Ooooh I'm so scared! I think I'll keep it. It'll look good on me."

Letting go of one of his guns, it floats in midair, still aimed at me. He reaches for the string just as I pull it out of his reach. At this he scowls and snaps his finger. An invisible force pushes me with incredible speed into the wall behind me. Landing against it with a loud thud, the force remains squeezing the air from me. _What the fuck is he doing to me?_

Keeping one palm open in my direction, he steps closer to me, relaxing his aim with his left hand. Snatching the locket with a sneer, he turns away, still keeping me firmly pressed to the wall. Curious, I make little protest as he opens the paper-mache heart with a flick of his wrist. Something changes in his face. He looks as if he just got slapped in the face. His features soften as he drops his guard completely, almost wobbling as he lets his other hand fall to his side. I land on my feet, hunching over and gasping from the sudden absence of pressure.

I open my mouth to say something... but I forget what. Xigbar staggers backwards slowly, clutching the makeshift heart with both hands, staring intently at the photograph. Leaning his back against the wall, his expression changes to one of relief.

Pouting at his sudden change of heart I ask, "What? What is it?"

A crooked smile spreads across his face. His gaze doesn't leave the picture of the little girl. A small laugh escapes him as he confesses, "I dunno what this is, or how you got this. But this... this tells me at least one thing."

"That you're a complete weirdo? A weirdo that likes looking at girls?" I grit my teeth.

He shakes his head, "As if... Nah, this thing right here, tells me I'm innocent. It wasn't me that stole and killed this girl. I don't know who did... but it wasn't me. That I know for a fact now."

Every fiber of my being wants to crush that small little heart, and along with it his pitiful false hopes... but something about seeing a tear roll down his cheek turns me away from the thought. Would he really fake that? I dunno. I try not to notice as I step back over to the socket in the wall.

* * *

"Well anyway.. that's from the little kid named Zexion over in Cell Six. Not me. Enjoy the rest of your weird epiphany, I guess." I mutter just before I leave Cell Two for the last time. Good riddance...


	15. Containment Breach

Today is the day. Cane in hand, I push open the door to my cell. If we play the cards right, this should be the last time I walk down this dreary white hall. I'm unsure what I will do once I am free, but that can be decided at a later time. Walking to the Common Room with an even and steady pace, so as not to raise suspicion, I can see that the others have already convened. The young woman is practically sliding out of her seat in anticipation. She certainly needs to learn how to take her time.

Closing my eyes, I generate sufficient focus to stop the passage of time within every living thing around me, save for my three partners and anyone outside of the Common Room. For a few brief moments however. The air stands still in the room. Remaining focused, I lean on my cane.

"You'd best get going, I don't know how long I can hold this."

"But you said you had it covered!"

"There is no time for this now, Larxene, just move."

With that, Xaldin pushes past her and waits at the ready next to the elevator doors, with Zexion following close behind him. I on the other hand, stand as still as I can, focusing on halting time for as long as I can muster. I fear that if I move too much, I will break concentration. It's a challenge in itself to avoid freezing the three of them as well.

The familiar crackle of electricity fills the room as Larxene channels it with both of her hands pressed firmly on the metal doors. The machine began making sounds from inside, making the four of us somewhat elated. With a small squeal, Larxene uses one last push of energy to force the locking mechanism on the doors to release, causing them to open a few inches.

Just as this task is completed, Xaldin reaches both hands inside the crack in the doors. Grabbing one door in each hand he begins to try and force them apart. His massive forearms tightening against the strength of the metal.

A low growl escapes him, "These doors won't stay open... Once I open it wide enough the three of you will have to crawl inside. No objections."

Before anyone can respond to his orders, a loud clang is heard in the hallway behind us, completely shattering my concentration. Time returns to the Common Room for a few moments, and two guards come running at us. Spinning to face them, I tap my cane on the ground, freezing them both in time.

I summon two Ace of Spades and place them in the folds of their armor, "Xaldin, I do not mean to rush you, but time is of the essence."

"I... know..." He replies, finally getting the door open at least a foot. Perfect for the three of us to slip in, one at a time. Zexion pales, and hugs himself to stop his shaking. Poor child.

Stepping closer to the door, to wait my turn I watch as Larxene attempts to squeeze through. She slides her right leg in and instantly jerks backwards with a scream, holding tightly to her thigh. Alarmed, Xaldin almost looses his grip on the door. "What happened?!"

"They've got a damn laser barrier in front of the entrance. We can't slip through if we tried." She curses angrilly, tearing part of her shirt to wrap it around her burnt leg.

"There must be a way around it..." Xaldin grunts, still holding tightly to the doors. His voice losing hope. "There has to be, we cannot give in now."

Losing my grip on the stopping of time, I race to think of a possible solution. This could be checkmate. The little boy is staring intently down the hallway, it is clear he is pondering something, but what at this moment I am unsure.

"Shit! It can't end like this!" Larxene shrieks and kicks the doors.

I sigh, "Yes it can, and it must!" I let the passage of time return to normal, and the guards who received my cards drop to the floor, lifeless. "We are at a stalemate. It is best to cash in while we can before things get any worse!"

"Enough of your stupid casino-talk! We are getting out of here, even if I lose my damn leg!"

She steps close to the opening in the door again.

"Larxene you can't!" Xaldin yells.

A blur of a figure phases in and out of existence down the hallway, and soon right next to us. It grabs Larxene, Zexion and I with a force that is far from gentle. This ghost takes us with it on its travels through the white space of the Common Room, we disappear in a flash just as it had done several times before. Half a moment later, there we are, the three of us, past the barrier that wounded Larxene. We are in the elevator.

Losing his grip on the doors slightly, at the sight of the three... no... four of us in the elevator, Xaldin half-gasps, "Ok. Good. You know what you have to do when you get out. Make sure those vents are open. Good luck." He nods to Zexion, and lets go. The doors slam shut with a loud clang, leaving us to catch our breaths in silence.

Still woozy from the trip, Larxene notices the uninvited guest in the elevator. "Xigbar!?"

Ignoring her temper he retorts, "Nah I'm the fuckin' Easter Bunny. Fight me later, Sparky, right now we gotta get outta here." Folding his arms, he waits for someone to continue the plan.

Zexion smiles at this, and holds my hand. Something tells me the child was in on this sudden intrusion. Certainly a pleasant wild-card if I've ever seen one. Huffing and mumbling to herself in a small tantrum, Larxene carves open the control box of the elevator. Switching a few wires here and there, the elevator jerks violently, causing all of us to stumble for a moment.

"Looks like we are going up. Hold on tight."

Putting the last wire in her hand in place, the elevator jerks a second time, only to rise at such a velocity that none of us can stand properly. Zexion falls into me, knocking me over into the wall. Larxene and Xigbar collide into a heap to my right. It's quite comical watching them try and separate themselves in a futile struggle against gravity. What seems like an eternity passes. Just how far down were we? The elevator comes to a screeching halt, sending us all airborne for a few seconds.

"Hoo boy what a ride that was." Xigbar manages, laughing, and getting back to his feet.

"Shut your trap before I make you." Larxene spits, elbowing him away from her and going back to fidgeting with the control box.

Zexion and I get back up slowly, I feel a little motion sickness coming on. I could certainly live without doing that ever again. A few seconds pass of complete silence, which is quickly interrupted by the woosh of the doors opening. A much easier task than last time...

"Ladies first." Larxene places a boot on the back of Xigbar and forces him into the lobby filled with guards with a strong kick. Before he can react, he is surrounded by a pack of at least twenty guards. All of them with guns at the ready, the red laser-sight dots speckled against his body. Despite this, Zexion and I inch out of the elevator right behind our hot-headed partner. She's using the ex-Colonel as a decoy. Clever.

We duck behind a nearby desk, waiting for the opportune moment to bolt for the glass doors.

Xigbar raises both arms in the air, chuckling a little. From our angle, we see the flash of a gun appear behind his back, from their angle, this remains unseen.

"Heeyyy guys! I was jus', ya know, goin' for a stroll. I need a bit of fresh air. Drivin' me a bit crazy bein' cooped up an' all. Ya understand, right?" He chimes, stepping forward a bit, lowering his arms slowly.

The guards didn't like this, since a dart filled with some sort of white liquid hits his neck just as he begins to try and weasel his way out of being surrounded. With a sigh and a growl, he plucks the empty dart out of him and tosses it to the ground. Jumping backwards, he catches the floating gun with his left hand, opening fire at the first three guards. His precision is remarkable, leaving the three of us gawking in awe from behind the desk. Just as the guards begin their assault, the small man kicks off the ground, walking on air, as his guns spin around him. Barely a second passes before countless reddish lasers are piercing through every guard's armor with exceptional speed. They all fall to the floor, in droves.

A sharp elbow to my side returns me to my senses as Larxene pulls us both out from behind our cover. She half-jogs over to the glass doors to slide them open. Returning his feet to the ground, Xigbar lets his guns fade from existence, and catches his breath with his hands on his knees. I walk over to the door with Zexion, hoping that this is, in fact, the end of the struggles.

_WE HAVE A CONTAINMENT BREACH, THEY'RE OUT IN THE OPEN, I REPEAT, WE-_

I toss a Three of Clubs into the speaker above us, severing its wires. That was quite the unpleasant voice. A small breeze of fresh air flows into the room from the open door. Xigbar stumbles over the limp bodies scattered on the floor, to join us lined up at the entrance.

We all step outside, shivering a little from the crisp autumn air. The sun has just begun its descent in the deep orange sky. Taking a deep breath, I enjoy the first bit of air I have had in what feels like ages. Suddenly, Zexion lets go of my hand and breaks off into a run around the corner of the building. He runs as fast as his short legs can muster, without any sort of warning to anyone.

"Hey, kid, where ya goin'?" Xigbar calls out for him, before turning to me with confusion written on his expression.

"We have to free Xaldin too, dumbasses." Larxene scoffs before taking off after Zexion.

I follow behind them both, taking my time. The building is quite large from the outside. There are at least four floors above the ground floor. And from the number of buttons on the elevator, there are many more below. What else goes on in this facility?

Zexion and Larxene are standing in front of a sealed vent that is bolted into the concrete that we stand on. Summoning a knife, Larxene begins to unscrew the bolts that are holding down the cover to the vent. Kicking the cover aside, she steps back waiting for something to happen. The four of us stand there, staring at the vent with hopeful eyes, waiting for Xaldin to make an appearance.

"Can that big guy even fit inside that small thing there?" Xigbar breaks the silence yet again.

"Of course he can. He can make himself into the wind itself dipshit." Larxene snaps, with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Calm down there Sparky, I was jus' askin'."

"Call me Sparky one more time. Come on. I dare you!" She spins violently to face him, summoning a fistful of knives.

"First ya tell me I can't call ya Sunflower, and now I can't call ya Sparky. So maybe the solution would be to tell me yer real name, and not cuttin' me to pieces?" He folds his arms in a slight defiance.

"You fucking piece of-!"

"Xaldin!" Zexion squeaks as a strong gust of air escapes the vent. Larxene and Xigbar forget their quarrel entirely as the large figure of Xaldin forms in front of us. His clothes torn in several places, blood trailing down his forehead. He staggers a bit, before leaning on my shoulder.

"We have to get out of here...now..."

"X-Xaldin?! Did those guards get to you?" Zexion stammers before going over to take his hand.

"Nah... those guards are weaksauce, Windmill obviously faced somethin' worse..." Xigbar concludes what we all were fearing. With a small nod, Xaldin confirms it. Those guards are not the only thing Vice Warden Xemnas has up his sleeve. The hourglass has been flipped. The grains are falling. We don't have much time left to escape.


	16. Nowhere Kid

Xaldin doesn't look good at all. I can't tell what happened to him, but Xigbar is right, it definitely wasn't a guard. He can barely hold my hand. It looks like he has a wound on his head, which explains why he can barely stand without leaning on Luxord. Which is barely a help, because of his size compared to the blond man.

Struggling to hold Xaldin upright, and not fall down himself, Luxord breathes, "Time is short, we really need to devise an escape. We must get as far as we can from this facility, before Xaldin loses consciousness."

Larxene hops slightly, as an idea pops into her head. "They took me here in a car. It must still be here. I'll go try to find it." Taking off around the next corner, she disappears before anyone can respond.

Luxord and Xigbar guide Xaldin to the white marble wall of the building. Letting him sit and lean against it. I scurry up next to him to make sure he stays awake. Every moment or so, I grab his face, and move it back and forth. Luxord moves away from us to keep a lookout for Larxene. Xigbar is in front of a glass sign that reads OSI, studying his reflection.

"They got me good... with what, I dunno..." Twisting his head, he leans over to inspect his neck. Even from here I can tell it's irritated, I can see it's inflamed by the vein in his neck and the bruise that lines it. Rubbing his neck and rolling his shoulder, he turns to us with a smirk, "I feel great though, so I guess I'm immune, heh." Something looks different about him...

Tires screech in the distance, coming closer and closer to us. Soon the source of the noise comes speeding around the corner: A white car with Patient Twelve behind the wheel. She parks it in front of us, jumping out of the car, slamming the front door behind her, leaving it running. Larxene throws one of her hips out to the side and puts her middle finger up, declaring, "I'm still the fastest hotwirer in the business. All thanks to those science-bitches."

I shake Xaldin more, trying desperately to keep him awake. He is fading fast. His eyes fluttering open and drifting closed. None of the adults seem to notice. They just seem to be preoccupied with who is going to drive. Deplorable, really.

"Look, all I'm sayin' is I aint getting' in that car with Sparky behind the wheel. I don't plan on losing anything else 'cause of you loonies." Xigbar confesses, with his hands raised.

Larxene clenches her fists and snaps, "Why won't you just accept the fact that I got the car, and I'm going to drive it?"

I realize that letting Xigbar in on this operation may not have been the healthiest of choices for the group as a whole... specifically Larxene, but as seen before, it was a necessary means to an end. Luxord is staying out of this quarrel, he seems to have given up trying to stop those two.

"Sun- er -Sparky, listen, we all just got out of hell. We don't wanna crash on our way to freedom, aight?" He says, reaching to place an arm around her shoulder, but quickly rethinks this decision.

"You were gonna say Sunflower again, weren't you?!" Her glare almost piercing into him.

He scoffs, "As if!"

"You fucking _liar_!"

"'Least I'm not the group's backup generator." Xigbar mutters through coughs.

"OH! We're gonna do that now?! Alright, have fun using your powers of Interior Design!"

"Ha! That was kinda cute!"

"CUTE?!"

"Cease this dispute at once!" I bellow, dropping my childish act entirely, I leave Xaldins side and stand in front of them both, just before Larxene tries to hurl a bolt of lightning at the ex-Colonel.

"I know all of you are too ignorant to realize this, but we are all in grave danger sitting like ducks on the side of this godforsaken building. Since none of you can come to a decision, I will. Luxord is driving because I know he fancied cars back when he was something in this world. Xaldin will take the passenger seat and rest. Larxene and Xigbar, you will sit in the backseat, _between me_, and if either of you make so much as a sneer to each other, you will rue the day you left the Asylum."

They all stand, dumbfounded, looking at me. Xigbar rubs his chin and looks off to the side, Larxene frowns and fidgets, not knowing how to respond, and Luxord nearly drops his cane at the sound of my mature voice.

"I gave the orders, didn't I? Now help me get Xaldin in the car." I sigh, calming myself.

Without a word from anyone, they each do as their told. Larxene gets into the back of the car with a pout that could spoil milk, while Xigbar and Luxord do their best to hoist Xaldin into the passenger seat. As they do this, I slide into the middle of the backseat, leaving room for Xigbar on my right. Hopefully, I have stunned them with my voice long enough for this car ride to be a quiet one.

Luxord climbs into the driver's seat after everyone is situated and places both hands on the wheel. If we weren't running for our lives, I would have laughed at this haphazard group crammed into this small white car... but now is not the time.

Our driver seems to be assessing the situation a bit too calmly. I stiffen as I catch the scent of something odd in the air. Something cold, but... bloodthirsty. I look out the window behind me, getting the sense that it is watching, whatever 'it' may be. Leaning forward to talk to Luxord, I declare, "Something is coming. We need to depart. Now."

"You do not have to tell me twice, love." Luxord breathes, stepping on the gas, driving fast down the gravel road away from the depths we escaped from.


	17. Permafrost

My projects have been successful. Albeit too successful... Patient Seven has proven to be stronger than any man ever recorded in history. Patient Seven... using my creation to become practically indestructible, and carry out the will of the Vice Warden. My serum runs through his veins. My hard work made him what he is... And here I am, wasting away in a cell. The Vice Warden gave no congratulations, not even a simple thank you.

Oddly enough, after Saix proved to be a success, Xemnas ordered me to create a condensed version of the Serum. I did so, despite my futile explanation that in such a small, quick to use form, the effects would take much longer to progress. I know not why he requested this on such short notice, but it has been completed. He took it from me quicker than I've ever seen him move. He didn't even bother to collect the next two from me... It must have been urgent. Not that I would know, he never informs me of anything.

I know this strain is a success. The data is all there. No further improvements are needed, so I began to create several batches of the Serum. I'm not certain that I will need more, but I concluded that it's better to be prepared for the Warden's requests. Not just that, but I believe it is time I taste the fruits of my labor for myself. If five others have escaped, who says I cannot join them?

Taking a step away from my lab table, I turn on my heel and head over to the safe I have filled with Dusk Serum. Punching the pass-code into the keypad, and turning the dials, I disarm both of the locks placed on the cold metal safe. One can never be too cautious when it comes to safeguarding one's work. Swinging the door open, I gaze at my beautiful creations. Rows and rows of syringes filled with white liquid adorn the shelves. Grabbing three of them, I close the safe, spinning the dials to reset the locks.

_**WHAM**_

The door to my room dents inward. My eyes widen as I nearly drop the delicate vials in my hands. He's here. My head snaps in the direction of the security camera, which is pointed directly at me, following my every move. Those fools are trying to stop me. Fumbling to roll up my sleeve, I stab the first dose into my right arm.

Feeling the effects immediately, my legs give way, and I fall to my knees. Foolishly, I did not take enough time to inject the dose slowly, and now I am paying the price. I can just barely make out the blurred image of Patient Seven shouldering the door completely off of its hinges. It clangs to the floor, though I cannot hear the sound. My vision and hearing slowly return to normal, as my heartbeat no longer clouds my mind. Stifling a laugh, I pick up the second syringe, and stagger to my feet.

"Surely you are not here to stop me, Saix..." I manage through deep breaths.

He stands in front of me, arms folded, newly golden eyes piercing through me. His expression gives no clue as to what he could be thinking.

"Don't be reckless. You know this may not work on someone such as yourself."

"I have no need for compassion from a simpleton like you. I created the powers you hold, and I reserve the right to possess them as well." I try hard not to stammer as I reach inside my coat pocket for the tourniquet. Patient Seven makes no attempts to stop me as I tighten the ties with my teeth.

"The Warden was right. Your experiments will truly be your undoing."

"Nothing's definite, but yes, I intend to undo at least some of what I have done."

At this, I inject the second dose of Dusk Serum, a wicked grimace spreading across my face as I stare my patient in the eyes. Tearing the tourniquet off, I claw at my arm letting out a shriek with such force that my voice began to disappear. Bent over, I stumble into the lab table next to me, knocking over all my precious tests. Graduated cylinders, beakers, and vials all shatter on the white tile floor. Their colors mixing, steaming and sizzling as they react in front of us. I raise my eyes to my uninvited guest, he smiles at me, out of nothing more than pity. The pain subsides quickly, numbing my arm.

"See..? I s-survived the second dose... S-soon I will be superior to you... as it should be."

"You are mistaken, fool."

"How so?" I notice his gaze fall onto my arm. M-my arm! The fleshy pigment of my skin has faded from my right hand and forearm entirely, barely stopping at the elbow. The familiar pink color has changed to black with hints of blue. I can no longer move my fingers, nor my wrist. The only rational thing that I can compare this to would be fourth degree frostbite, but even that is an understatement. My mouth hangs open in the horror of the moment. Shock is quickly clouding my mind.

"As you can tell. I did not come to stop you, rather, I came to take the rest of the doses of your serum. The Warden calls for it." He drones taking a step towards my safe.

"You imbicile! You cannot just take my work away from me!" I cry out as I summon a spear of ice from the floor, stabbing him through his stomach.

Patient Seven's body lurches forward from the force of being impaled. He doesn't move for a moment, not so much as a grunt is heard from him. No signs of pain. None whatsoever. With a vicious growl, he breaks the tip of the needle off and steps forward, tossing the ice to the floor with a crash. I can no longer contain my shaking as I find myself looking through a sizable bloody hole in his back. Despite this, he still continues his mission. Ignoring the locks on the safe entirely, Saix grabs the handle on the door, and rips the entire frame away like one would tear a newspaper. Flinging the broken door into the wall like a Frisbee, he turns to face me, eyes glowing a bright yellow.

I stumble backwards, watching closely as the wound in his stomach closes. Accelerated healing... His hand grabs a fistful of my shirt, lifting my feet off the ground. I try my best to free myself from his grip, but logic tells me that I will have no such luck.

"P-please don't... I'm not ready to die! T-There's so much more to study... I can help you! Have m-mercy!" My pleas don't seem to matter to him.

"My mission stated that I could not kill you..." Saix's other hand violently grabs my frostbitten arm. I hiss at the touch, though I truly cannot feel anything.

"However... I shall be sure to leave you with nothing!" Tightening his grip, my arm begins to crack. I let out a scream as his fist shatters my arm into pieces that fall like snow to the floor. He tosses me down, along with the remains of my arm. Gasping and wailing, I can barely fathom the events that are unfolding. My arm... He splintered it like a piece of wood. I lay there on all fours, taking no notice to that heathen taking my prized work from me. Without a word, he leaves with every last drop of Dusk Serum.

_Where did I go wrong? My calculations were all correct. Why didn't the Serum take to me? _

Despite it all, I can't help but laugh...

_Heh._

_Heh-heh._

_Ha ha ha ha_.

I drag myself to my feet, pulling the cloth off of the table next to me, spilling its contents to the floor. I let the temperature in the room drop, the windows glazing over with frost. I suppose I wasn't strong enough. Was it my will? My physique? Those answers are too simple. Icicles rise from the floor around my feet.

_I refuse to be a simple scientist any longer._

Through strained laughter, ice grows from the edge of my snapped arm. Layers and layers of it snap and crackle as my shoulders heave from cackling. Frozen talons form at the tips of where my fingers once were. This glacier gauntlet won't allow for much versatility, nor finesse... but...

Swinging my claws at my writing desk, deep gashes are left in the thick wooden structure.

_If it is a warrior the Warden wants, a warrior he shall get._


	18. Makeover

Thus far, the ride has been pleasantly quiet. The four of them let me rest my eyes in the front seat. My head no longer feels like it is swimming, but my body aches from the blows I took back at the Asylum. The Vice Warden seems to have started to alter his patients into super-powered guards. It sounds absurd, but Patient Seven could not have been capable of harming me under normal circumstances. I clench my teeth at the thought of his glowing yellow eyes.

Shaking my head to clear my mind, and shifting in my seat I glance behind me, catching a glimpse of my fellow escapists. Larxene and Xigbar are both looking out of their windows, each with a similar bored expression. They look like large bookends compared to the small frame of Zexion crammed between them. Zexion... The child has his nose in a large book, perhaps that is the object he can summon.

Though now I do not think I can call him a child. I am still uneasy about how he had fooled me. I took him under my wing, for I thought he was a fearful, runt of a thing. If I had known he was this headstrong, apparently more so than anyone in this car, I doubt I would have confided in him. The fact is, he is no different than any other person in society. Using people for their own personal gain.

Frowning and leaning my chin on my hand, I join in on looking out the window. The sun has finally gone down, leaving the faint glow of a nearby town the only light source in this black night. For once, I'm not disgusted at the thought of civilization. Anything is better than the white walls we have all come to hate.

A low groan breaks the silence behind me.

"Can we stop drivin' soon? Goin' a little crazy bein' cooped up in here for this long."

I find myself nodding in agreement, looking over to Luxord who looks even more tired of the ride, being the driver.

"My thoughts exactly. Once we reach the town at the bottom of this hill, we should take some time to stretch." He speaks, pressing the gas pedal down, steadily speeding to our destination.

"We can't very well walk around town dressed like this." Zexion mutters, "We would be practically asking for the police to cart us back to where we started."

A small laugh comes from Larxene, "That's ok. We're going to a town after all. I say, we do a little shopping. It's about time you all get cleaned up, I don't think I can stand the smell much longer."

"I second that." Luxord replies as he pulls the car up next to the loading dock of some kind of store. The building is quite large, so I think it must be a store with many different goods being sold. Regardless, as soon as the car is parked, we all jump to get out of our seats. The car jolts as I get out of my seat. I never liked cars much anyway.

We all take our time stretching. Zexion tosses his book in the air, making it vanish from sight in a purple cloud. Xigbar is clawing at his neck, away from us, a confused and pained grimace painted on his face. He must have gotten hurt during the escape. Three of us being injured is not as bad as I thought it would be.

"Ah _shit_."

A loud sigh escapes the ex-Colonel as his feet leave the ground. His body fully airborne, he spins around, weightless through the air. He folds his arms across his chest, waiting for the comments that are soon to come. Something tells me he is having trouble controlling his powers.

"Houston, we have a problem." Larxene snorts before cackling in the chilly air, nearly falling over with laughter.

"What in god's name are you doing? And here I thought you were skilled." Luxord snickers and leans on his cane as Xigbar drifts by him.

"Look, I dunno what's happenin'. But can we jus' ignore this, until it blows over?"

"More like until you blow _away_, correct?" I add.

"Shut it, windmill." He barely manages before his back hits the outer wall of the department store with a thud. Beyond all laws of nature, his form continues its journey as it sinks into the wall. He desperately tries to grab at something to keep him from going all the way through, but to no avail. Patient Two disappears into the building within moments, swallowed into the wall like quicksand.

None of us move. None of us make a sound. We simply stand there, staring at the wall he disappeared into, expecting something to happen. After a few moments, Zexion carefully takes several steps forward, towards the emergency exit door. He jumps back, startled by the handle on the door as it starts to shake violently.

A blur seems to wipe across the outer wall of the building. I know that this is not some side affect of my concussion, for the others' eyes widen at the same sight. As the blur passes over the structure, the wall vanishes from reality. The building remains unharmed, despite it's missing piece. And there, standing behind where the exit once was, is Xigbar, with his hand still extended in a position that was once holding the door handle. He looks just as appalled as we are.

"I- …. er... I jus' meant to open the door. Not to take the whole damn place apart..."

Luxord chuckles and takes the stairs up to meet him. Tapping him with his cane he says, "Splendid work, lad. Now can you work on not touching anything else?" The rest of us follow behind him, entering the building. With a sigh, Xigbar turns to join us rubbing his neck again, and the wall appears back in place.

The room we entered is now swallowed by darkness. Despite this, I can make out the outlines of glass shelves and racks filled with clothes. The sheer amount of it is almost enough to make me sick. With a snap of her fingers, Larxene turns the lights on, illuminating the tacky room.

As expected, the whole room is filled with all types of clothes. Not just that, but it seems more like a souvenir shop than a regular clothing store. I say this because it also sells glass knickknacks and other things of lesser importance. The shop definitely smells like an old thrift store as well.

Larxene takes off to go grab things off of the shelves, as we all stand in the doorway. She hurries back with her arms full of washcloths, towels, and soaps. She tosses one of each to the four of us, and keeps a set for herself.

"Now, I want you all to get your asses in the bathroom and clean yourselves. Before I do it for you, and lord knows you don't want me to do that." She nods her head in the direction of the men's room.

"Heh. Sir, yes sir." Patient Two salutes her with a smirk, and leads the way to the bathroom. Luxord follows tentatively behind Zexion. I am the last to join them, as I really do not care for the idea of bathing in such a place. Not to mention being around these people. If that dirty rat tries anything, I will not hesitate to make him a permanent fixture on the wall.

Thankfully, we all had the common courtesy to keep to ourselves. Each of us wet our washcloths in the sink before heading off to separate bathroom stalls to wash up. This soap wreaks of baby powder and cheap lavender, but honestly, anything is better than the constant smell of hospital.

Pulling my torn white shirt over my head, I toss it to the side. Despite the battle that ensued before my escape, I managed to retain only a few scratches and bruises. I finish washing the rest of my body, leaving the washcloth stained with the blood that had dried on me. Drying myself, I wrap the towel around my waist. The tips of my dreadlocks tickle my lower back as I open the stall door and step out.

By the looks of things, Luxord and Zexion had already left, leaving their clothes in a neat pile by the stall door each of them had used. My gaze now goes to Xigbar, who, I conclude, has finally lost his mind for good. He is bent over the sink, wearing only the pants we were given at the Asylum. His head is stuck under the faucet, as the water runs through his wet mop of hair. He sputters, trying to keep the taste of soap out of his mouth as he scrubs feverishly at his head. Wanting to see no more of this charade, I turn and leave the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I enter the large room to find Larxene wrapping her burnt leg with bandages that she found in the nearest First Aid Kit, while Zexion stands near the glass shelves with all the ornate objects lined neatly in a row. Both of them are fully dressed, save for Larxene's bottoms. The small boy is dressed in a simple sweatshirt and jeans, with pale blue sneakers. Patient Twelve is in a fitted yellow tee with ripped black jeans draped across her lap. When she finishes wrapping her wound, she stands and tugs her tight jeans over her legs, buttoning them quickly.

Clearing my throat and looking away awkwardly, I try to find something that will fit me. This proves to be a much more difficult task than I imagined. At least ten minutes pass before I finally settle for a plaid long-sleeve shirt and black pants, with some shoes I found in the very back of the store. Throwing everything on, I decide that I didn't do too bad of a job. I finally return to the rest of my company.

Luxord is there now, standing regally with his pink suit jacket and gray slacks. I commend him, he certainly cleans up nicely. Everyone is there and accounted for. Save for Xigbar, who I wouldn't be surprised if he was still struggling with his mass of hair in the bathroom.

Speak of the devil, he stumbles around the corner tying his still wet hair in a loose ponytail. A black eyepatch now covers his right eye. His left cheek has formed a rippled scar all the way to his eye. I don't recall causing that much damage... Aside from this, he has a purple short-sleeved dress shirt on beneath an opened black vest. This sudden fanciness is quickly reversed by black jeans tucked into short dark boots.

"You look like an angsty teenager." Larxene put my thoughts into words. "But, to be honest, I thought you'd look much better in this..." She slingshots some sort of hot pink cloth straight at him. Still tying his hair, he has no opportunity to catch it as it flops on his head and hangs from his ear. It is the gaudiest piece of women's underwear I have ever seen.

Larxene and Luxord laugh heartily together, as it seems the two had this planned. I smile, and even Zexion's small laugh can be heard from the corner. Xigbar smiles and takes it off of his ear stretching it in front of us.

"Well sorry, Sparky, nice color, but I don't think this'll fit me..." He snickers tossing it behind him. "But I picked somethin' out for you that'll juuuuust about fit ya. Be careful not to let it shrink in the wash!" He finishes tossing a wad of cloth at her.

She catches it with one hand, and opens the wad with the other. She holds up a gigantic pink flowered muumuu. The sheer size of the fabric could definitely fit someone as large as me. Luxord practically falls over into a rack of clothes with laughter. Zexion giggles but quickly hides his mouth with his hand as he catches a glimpse of Larxene glaring at him.

Tossing it to the side, she pouts, not liking the fact that she lost this round. I find it odd that she cannot take a joke, though these kinds of jokes are not that entertaining.

"If we are all finished here, I think we should start to move on. Luxord, do you have a place for us to stay in the meantime? I don't imagine us staying together much longer b-" Zexion is interrupted by his foot connecting with a vase on the floor. It tips into a shelf, and shatters against it. He begins to sputter an apology, when interrupted yet again by something else.

"Heheh, yea... Come on break another one." Xigbar smirks, eagerly awaiting the small boy's reaction.

To this, Patient Six eyes a small potted plant on the table next to him. With a small nudge, he pushes it off letting it fall to the floor with a small crash. He smiles shyly.

"Nice! Aint that feel good?" Patient Two chuckles and pats him on the back. "Alright. Let's do some destructive therapy." He claps his hands. "There are only two rules to this. One, ya can't use yer powers. Let's try and do this like the normal humans we once were."

"Fair enough." I mutter. "What's the second rule?"

"Second, is everythin' and anythin' is fair game for destruction. Jus' not any_one, _understand Sparkplug?" He turns to Larxene, and she shrugs before nodding in agreement.

"Let's go then!" She yells before tearing the arms off of the nearest mannequin. With a delighted squeal, she takes to dismembering all of the mannequins within the store.

Zexion ponders just what exactly is happening, before letting loose and smashing a glass globe to the floor. Luxord begins to cut the strings on every pearl necklace he can find before spilling all sorts of beads to the floor with the loudest ticking sounds I have ever heard. Feathers begin to float through the air from my right as I catch a glimpse of Xigbar tossing pillows into the ceiling fan above. Nothing could have prepared me for the moment that I am living in. Everything is wrong about what we are doing, but none of us seem to care. We had our whole lives taken from us, much like the carpet that Zexion just tore out from underneath the porcelain doll display.

Feeling the sudden need to contribute to the chaos around me, I look for something to destroy. The shards of glass, beads, stuffing, and god knows what else that are flying around the room are distractions that I am not very fond of. Personally, if I am going to destroy something, I feel like it has to be worthwhile. A mannequin's head sails through the air and knocks Xigbar off of the bed he is destroying mid jump. Laughter and smiles in a pure form that I have not seen ever in my lifetime are being shared tonight. And to think that society deems us insane.

As things start to quiet down, I eye the object that I want to obliterate.

"See? Now wasn't that enlightening?"

_**CRASH**_

__I let the cash register I heaved hit the glass display of rings. Glass flies everywhere, and the others shield their eyes from the destruction. I smile, quite pleased with the desolation of the two most precious things to this store.

"I'll take that as a yes."

There we stand, the five of us, together gazing upon what we can most certainly call art.


	19. Lunar Eve

Those fools. I kick over the last remaining shelf in the store. They escape and leave the most obvious trail of where they have gone. Perhaps retrieving them won't be as difficult as The Warden predicts. I tried to reason with him, and explain that I could easily get his property rightfully returned to him, and yet he refuses to let me. I am not sure I understand what he could mean by saying, "What is lost can easily be replaced."

I collected the necessary evidence from the scene of their foolish destruction. We already have considerable samples for Two and Six. Twelve, Ten, and Three's samples will be delivered to the lab tonight. I slip the vials into my pocket. Piling the discarded clothes, I strike the match and drop it, burning the remains.

We have already replaced Six. The new Patient inhabits his empty cell, sitting in the corner, much like he had, drawing pictures. So far, she seems even more capable than Six ever was.

I turn to leave, by way of the emergency exit. The night won't last much longer.

Stepping outside, I look to the moon, it's soft rays falling against my skin.

There are several things that could happen to the escapists in the near future. On the one hand, the volatile relationships between the five of them could be their undoing. After all, cooperation will only bring people so far. Perhaps they will split up, or better yet, kill each other. That would save me all the trouble.

On the other hand, Patient Two has been administered the new strain of Dusk Serum. If things go in our favor, he will forget who he is before the week is out. No feelings, no memories, no will; only what The Warden commands.

I smile at the thought.

And if it fails. I will be waiting.

We can't have someone running around with that kind of power, now can we?


	20. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

After we destroyed that department store, which was the best idea that one-eyed pervert ever had, we drove off into the night. Luxord brought up a place to stay for a while that he had owned before any of these events happened. This is our next destination. We drove as far and as fast as we could away from where we began, lord knows those white guards will be after us in no time.

The car is parked under a bridge right now, because we could barely keep our eyes open. Xaldin took first watch, and now I'm beginning my shift. The large man is already fast asleep. Sighing, I shift in my seat, thankful for the room Zexion gave us by falling asleep on the floor of the car. He's definitely going to feel awful in the morning with the position he's in right now. Though it's still night, the sun is starting to light up the sky in the distance. Stretching and yawning, I try and wake myself from the sleep Xaldin so rudely interrupted. Odd. I can stretch my feet all the way across the back seats. I blink several times to get the sleep out of my eyes. Xigbar is gone.

My first reaction was relief, but I know better. Frankly, I don't trust him, or any man like him. I honestly don't know if there are men like him. He's a different breed of strange. I hate to say it, but there's something genuine behind that crooked smile of his.

I look out the window of the car, searching for any signs of movement. There, in the distance, underneath one of the pillars of the bridge, he's sitting. Barely moving. I keep watching, waiting for something to happen. Is he dead? Did someone do the job before me? Hissing to myself quietly, I open the car door and step into the cold air. I shut it as softly as I can behind me so I don't wake any of the others. Rubbing my arms to warm them, I begin to walk over to where Patient Two is sitting. I take one step at a time, trying my hardest not to be heard.

I make my way around the opposite side of the pillar, just so that he cannot see me as I sit behind him. I hug myself tighter as I sit, watching him through my breath hitting the cold air. Despite this, the crazy fucker had opened his vest and left his collar undone. At this rate, if I don't kill him, the cold will. He's already started to shiver, but I don't think just from the cold.

I chew my tongue. I hate to admit it, but I don't think I can stomach leaving him like this. The shaking, the sweating, the catatonic state; all of these things I've seen and dealt with before. Not personally, but through my little sister, Alice. There were too many nights where she would wake up from a vivid nightmare, screaming about how she just wanted to go home, though she was already there. She would sit there, shivering, and babbling about how she didn't want Daddy to touch her like that anymore. She would rant about how this didn't happen to princesses in her fairy tales. No matter what I said, I couldn't get through to her. All I could do was hold her tightly, and wait for her to fall asleep again.

"I'm not wrong... right?"

For half a second, I thought he was talking to me.

"I couldn't do that to her... That aint me... I was trained. Trained to protect... and serve? Divide... and conquer? Slaughter and …. p-pillage."

I start to reach my hand out to touch his shoulder, but stop. I have a better idea.

"He did it. Not me. What's the difference? I was there. Was it me all along? Did I imagine him?" He opens the locket hanging around his neck with a low growl. "This picture is a real load of help... All I have is this. This and the newspapers. And the stares. And the jeers. And what everyone has been tellin' me."

His voice strains with that last sentence.

I clench my fist and grind my teeth. _How dare this piece of shit remind me of Alice. _I summon a knife and hold it just above his spine. Maybe if I just get rid of the problem entirely, things will be easier. I can't stand anymore of this whining. I bite my lip as I raise the knife.

"Would a murderer feel warm when lookin' at the picture of the girl he killed? Would he remember makin' a rope swing for her in the woods? Playin' hide an' seek? Defendin' her from the others... Her _goddamn _smile..."

And now the laughter starts. It's neither angry, nor from humor. It's just pained. His small choking laughs echo under the bridge. My hand shakes. I shouldn't be out here. I shouldn't be the one trying to stitch this man's shitty life back together, either. Most of all: I. Shouldn't. Fucking. Care.

The laughing comes to a complete stop, making me tense from the suspense. Did he hear me?

"Who... Are you to talk about innocence?!" He shouts suddenly, jumping from his seat, guns at the ready, aimed where my figure used to be.

I grip the back of the pillar, breathing as slowly and quietly as possible. I close my eyes and sigh internally after I hear footsteps, that I conclude are heading the opposite direction. I'm not hiding out of fear. No. Nothing like that. I'm not afraid of him. He just... can never know I was listening that night.

Unfortunately, some people are just simply guilty until proven innocent.


	21. The Rabbit Hole

_Why am I so damn cold...? _I bring my knees to my chest and lean my head against the door of the car. The A.C. aint on, so why am I shiverin' all over? It might be 'cause I was outside all night... Why I was, I can't really remember. My memory aint servin' me well these days. Sleep has been hard to come by too. Well, at least I'm not dead. That's what's been goin' my way.

Closing my eye, I finally find some peace in the sound of the moving car. My mind drifts, slowly fading to black in the haze of sleep. Just as I think I'll be able to rest, something hard thwacks against my shoulder. Startled, I open my eye to see Zexion holding his large book-thing.

"Are you finally awake? We have arrived."

He climbs out the other door, leaving me alone in the car. I stretch, and sigh. I guess I won't be getting any sleep, after all. The door I am leaning on opens suddenly, makin' me fall out the door. My back lands on the parking lot's cracked ground. As if on cue, Windmill is starin' down at me with his angry mom look.

"Alright, alright, I'm up... jeez." I mutter as I pull myself off the ground, dusting off my clothes. It looks like we are parked in yet another empty lot. Walkin' over to the building Luxord is standing at, I realize that we're about to enter some sort of nightclub. An abandoned one, sure, but still more excitin' than I thought. I mean, a few broken windows can't take the fun away, right?

"Hey Lux, you said this place was yers right? Pretty nice."

At this, he nods and smiles. "Yes, it was mine... up until recently. Now it's become a dump. No doubt someone else is looking to buy it and destroy it. But it should suffice for a few days, if need be. There should still be some food and spirits left in the store room..." He fiddles with the locks on the door, seems like he had several copies of the keys made when he had the original. Clever dude if I ever saw one.

Luxord finishes unlocking the front door, swings it open, and waves his cane like a fancy butler. "After you, my fine guests. Welcome to The Rabbit Hole."

One by one, we enter Luxord's old club. The building itself is small, and pretty old. I'd put money on the guess that this place wasn't built to be a nightclub either. The layout reminds me of a cheap motel, the room we're in being the lobby, with several other rooms off to the left, each door with a number painted on it. Was this guy runnin' a strip club? I don't see a pole, so I don't think so.

Larxene shuffles across the worn red carpet, and down to the white and black checkered dance floor. She kicks up a few loose tiles, with a stank face. "You weren't joking when you said this place is a dump. Look at it... it's so ugly and wrecked."

Steppin' over to the bar at my right, I run my fingers down the scratched wooden stools. "Nah, this place ain't half bad. It's jus' got character. A few scars and loose floorboards jus' add to the charm."

"Tch... Says the guy with the missing eye and face crater." Sparky hisses.

"Hey. Lemme remind you that my face is partially yer fault." I retort leaning against the bar.

"I could add to your 'charm'. Maybe I'll take your other eye." She smirks, twirlin' one of her knives.

At this, Father Time smacks his cane against a sign tacked to the wall that reads, "Fights are to be taken outside!" in big bold letters. "Heed these words please. Honestly, I'm sick of violence." He confesses, stepping behind the bar, looking for anything left behind.

Xaldin unfolds his arms and finally speaks, "I'm going to look for any food that might be left in the kitchen, if that's alright with you, Ten."

"Yes, yes, perfect timing. Go ahead." A hand waves from behind the bar he is hidden by.

As Windmill goes to look for food, Zexion explores the side rooms, and begins to look under every object in sight. He's a strange little kid... but smart, I'll give him that.

I take my time explorin' the place myself. It certainly has seen a lot of use, which is nice to see. At least this place was happy at one point. I walk along the walls until I find a series of light switches. Eagerly, I turn 'em all on at once. The whole room brightens with different fluorescent lights hangin' from the ceiling. Pinks and reds, mostly, but hey, it's a nice touch.

"Aha! Let there be light!" Luxord cheers, as he mixes himself a drink. "Would anyone else like anything to drink? I don't have much, save for brandy..."

"I'll take one, why not." I say as I join him at the bar.

Xaldin walks back in the main room with a handful of thawing sandwiches, which I guess were shoved in a freezer somewhere. He tosses one to each of us before taking a bite of his own.

"Okay then. Four brandies and one water for the boy..." Father Time sang as he started to pour the drinks.

"Actually make that two waters. I don't drink." Larxene cut in, looking warily at the alcohol.

"Very well." He replies tossing her and Zexion water bottles.

Bookworm takes a sip from his water before speaking, "This is very kind of you to do for us Luxord. I wish I could find some way to repay you in the future."

At this Ten laughs and waves his hand, "Never mind that, lad. You all have paid enough in letting me join you in your escape. This is my way of thanking _you. _Drink, rest, and be merry. Who knows when we will share a time like this again!"

Raising my glass, I snort, "I second that one." Before I take a large swig of my drink. The rest of the group follows suit. We eat in silence for a while. Until Xaldin speaks up.

"Is this not a place for people to dance? If so, then why is it so quiet?" He looks around, trying to find a source for some music. I guess he really doesn't get out much. I'm not surprised.

"The music is back here, I'm afraid, I'll turn it on if you so desire." Luxord replies before bending behind the bar again to switch the C.D.'s into place. After a few seconds, music plays throughout the room, flowin' from the speakers placed at every angle. Not sure if I like this kind of music, but tunes are tunes, and I haven't heard one in a very long time.

Larxene spins to the dance floor in a giddiness that honestly scared me a lil'. She moves to the music with a skill that leads me to believe she's done this many times before.

"Music! Oh gosh, I never thought I'd get to have fun ever again!" She laughs excitedly, trying to drag Zexion with her to dance. The poor kid looks like a scared rabbit as she grabs his hands and spins him around. I laugh quietly to myself, tryin' not to let them know I'm watching the struggle. Xaldin nods his head to the beat of the sound, arms folded, leanin' against the wall. He looks like a bona fide bouncer with those thick arms of his. I can only guess he's enjoyin' himself.

Luxord leans over the bar and refills our drinks. He takes a sip from his glass before saying to me, "Well... How has freedom been treating you so far? You, after all, are the true convict of the group. I'd imagine this is better than you thought."

"Heh... Not sure what you mean by callin' me a convict... but I suppose you know more about me than I do at this point. To answer yer question though, it's not too shabby bein' free and all. Plus you crazies aint half bad."

He smiles at me, and pats my shoulder. "Well, personally I don't care to know the details of your past. All I know is, I'm planning on shipping off tomorrow, to wherever the world may take me. I had fun with the lot of you, but I do think it's time for me to part ways."

I raise an eyebrow, "Jus' like that, yer gonna leave us? Good on ya then, man. I wish ya the best of luck, wherever you end up goin'."

He finishes another glass. Holy hell this dude can hold his liquor. "You all should think about splitting up as well. Things are only going to get trickier from here on out. I would think staying together would attract the guards much faster than laying low on your own, or at the very least in pairs."

I nod to him, although I really don't wanna agree to pairin' up. Frankly, it's obvious Windmill and the kid are gonna stick together... and no way in hell am I gonna stay with Sparky. I don't exactly have that big of a death wish. Yet at least.

I look back to the dance floor. Zexion finally gave in and has joined Larxene in dancing. Though he's not very good, he's much better at that than I ever will be.

"Yer sure you'll be ok on yer own then?" I ask the old brit over my shoulder.

"I'm positive. I'm more cunning than I look. I simply want things to be normal again... no hard feelings." He mutters, a tinge of sadness lingers on his tone.

"Don't worry bout it. Like I said, good luck out there, man."

We tap glasses as we finish another round of drinks. Things are definitely not normal by any means. But right now, for some reason we all seem to be getting' along. It's as if we all didn't just escape certain death at the hands of a fucked up institution. It's as if we aren't running for our lives. As if we aren't walkin' experiments, hopped up on stuff that probably aint legal. As if we all just happened to wind up here, celebrating fer the sake of something pleasant to do. Somethin' happier than the different planes of hell we all came from.

Oddly enough, I would consider these guys family. A dysfunctional one. But hey, it's still a family.


	22. VIII and XIII

_Axel... Axel?! _I flail around in the dark wondering where he went. He was sitting next to me when I fell asleep, where could he have gone? Did they take him away?

"Hey, hey, hey... Shush I'm right here." His voice comes from the door to my cell. He snaps his fingers and lights one like a candle, holding it out to light up his face. His red hair glowing in the flames.

"Do you think we will be able to escape too?" I ask, not really expecting an answer.

He turns back to look out the small window. Then lets out a long sigh and douses his finger.

"I really don't think so, Roxas. Things have been a bit crazy out there. I also don't think I'll be able to visit anymore. Saix isn't the only super-guard to worry about now..." He presses his ear against the door.

"Who is it now...?" I whisper.

"That mad scientist."

"Oh..." Is all I could manage to come up with. Axel has been risking his life to visit me in my cell, and I can barely hold my own against the guards in this place. I would return the favor and visit him sometimes, but I can't. I appreciate his company though. He just gets me. It's hard to explain.

"So what did the boss man say to you when you saw him? I heard you were special around here." Axel finally breaks the silence, turning to face me.

"He just..." I sigh, not wanting to relive that interrogation. "He just kept asking about a key. Saying the whole time that I have a key... I thought he was crazy... until that night."

At this Axel frowns and folds his arms. "What do you mean?"

I hold my hand out and summon the key. It appears in a flash of light out in front of me, nearing the length of my arm. "The Warden says he needs this... for something very important. Something about a joining... and fixing what was broken? I don't know... but I want no part in it." I let the key disappear from my hand as Axel shifts his stance, thinking.

"Patient Four and Seven have become guards... Patient Five is well on his way to become one too. I bet that's the plan for the rest of us. This guy is trying to make his own personal army out of us. Except for you and your key..."

"That's exactly the part that I don't get. Why am I so special?!"

As soon as I finish my sentence, a small girlish scream echoes throughout the halls. Immediately after, the power goes out in one single wave, draining the lights and the cameras from every room in the Asylum. Axel stands at attention by the window, peering outside to see if he can catch a glimpse of what made this noise. I notice that his eyes catch something in the distance. His body tenses as he backs away from the door slowly. His head lowers, and eyes close as he clenches both fists.

"Roxas, we had better start making plans to leave here soon... There aren't just two guards anymore."

My eyes widen and my mouth dries up.

"Who is it now...?"

He pauses before whispering back to me.

"They made another Patient Twelve."


	23. Generator

Here I am, alone again. Sitting at the bar, my head in my arms, lookin' like a guy who just lost all his money to the stock market. The party stopped about an hour ago. Luxord told the rest of 'em about his plans to leave. The reality of the situation hitting everyone like a ton of bricks. We couldn't stay together any longer. We also need to stop going to places that are so dear to us. That might be askin' too much for some of 'em. I mean, I don't blame them at all. If I could remember a place that was special to me I'd wanna go visit too... But I don't. I don't even remember if Xigbar is my real name.

Come to think of it, I bet they all have places to go after we split up. Even Xaldin must have more of a plan than I do. Maybe I could ask him nicely to take me along with him.

_Please mister behemoth, take me with you, and please don't use me as a toothpick?_

Yeah right. I'm sure I could find a job somewhere. Maybe do some work that no one else wants, to save myself from paperwork that I don't have...Who knows, maybe I won't live to see tomorrow. Not ideal, but hey, it's better than windin' up back at the Asylum.

I get up from the stool, and take my glass to the sink behind the bar. Stumblin' a little, I wash the glass and place it back on the shelf. Feelin' a little bit tipsy, I shuffle to the doors on the left hand side of the room. Luxord said these were rooms for various patrons to stay overnight for a fee. So I guess this place **was** sorta like a hotel at one point. I enter the room that Luxord told me I could use. Coincidentally, there were exactly five rooms. This'll give us a nice break from sleepin' together like a can of sardines in that car...

Pushing the door open, I enter, not bothering with the lights. I kick the door closed with my foot and walk over to the small tattered dresser in the corner. Tossing my vest on the dresser top, not bothering to fold it, I sigh, trying to push the thought of being alone from my mind. I unbutton my shirt halfway, and then take my boots off. No matter what I do, I can't shake this damn sinking feelin' in my chest. I know I'd never admit it to 'em, but I'll miss 'em when we split. They never really did much for me, but at the same time I guess they did. Kept me from losin' my shit, that's for sure. Even gave me somethin' to distract me from my own mind.

I untie my hair and keep the band on my wrist. Normally I'd jus' leave it tied, but tonight I really need the sleep. Some strands fall in my face, some white, some black. Sighing and running my hand through my hair, I look up at my reflection in the cracked mirror that stands on top of the dresser. Despite cleanin' myself up the other day, I still look like I got ran over by a goddamn train. I guess sleep would do me good, or at least get rid of the dark circle under my eye. I move my hair back away from my neck to inspect it. The spot they shot me is healin' nicely, but it still aches like a bitch every now and again. Somethin' tells me the stuff inside that dart wasn't what I'm used to getting. Either way, it doesn't hurt now... so I guess I shouldn't be complainin'.

I catch something moving in the corner of the mirror. I rub my eye, thinkin' I'm jus' tired, and I'm startin' to see the boogeyman or something. I turn around, losing my balance a little bit. Nope. I was wrong. This is worse than the boogeyman. I groan and rub my temples.

"Can we not do this tonight, Sparky. This is the last time yer gonna see me, jus' leave me alone. I don't feel like fightin' for my life again."

She's sitting on the bed across from me, with her back against the wall. She snickers quietly before saying with a smirk, "What makes you think I'm gonna hurt you?"

Blowin' a stray hair out of my face, I retort, "Oh I dunno, maybe I'm jus' remembering the past couple times you visited me... What's with the sudden change of heart? You want somethin' from me?"

"Pfft. No. I'm just curious. Might as well hear what you have to say for yourself before I decide whether or not to kill you tomorrow." She says with a smile, hugging her knees to her chest playfully.

"Say for myself? What is this? A hearin'?"

_**What do you plead?**_

__A sharp pain runs through my head, as if someone took a stick and poked my brain.

_**NOT FUCKIN' GUILTY.**_

__I stagger on my feet as I grip my head. Some cold metallic feeling appears on my wrists. Memories of a filled courtroom rushin' to my mind. Hundreds of people jeering, and spitting. I think I might throw up. The floor looks like it's wobblin'.

_**You raped her, and then shot her, and you will pay for your crimes.**_

…

…..

…

"Hey... You ok?"

A gentle hand touches my shoulder, and a voice snaps me out of the nightmarish flashback for a moment. I look up, to see Larxene's frowning face through a pool of tears. Relaxing as best as I can, I straighten out, wiping my eye and turning away slightly.

"Y-yeah I'm aight... jus' don't worry about it."

"Here, take your bed back, you need it more than I do." She says pushing me over so I sit on the bed as she stands across from me. After a few moments of silence, she speaks again.

"You have P.T.S.D. ...don't you?"

Her voice is low, as serious as I have ever seen her. I look up, unsure how to answer.

"Flashbacks. Memory Loss. Night Terrors. Hopelessness. Trouble Sleeping. Thoughts of Suicide." I nod fast, trying to get her to stop talkin' like a goddamn dictionary.

"And Overwhelming Guilt for something you may or may not have not done."

At this I look at her straight in the eyes. "H-how do you know all this?" I stammer.

"Because I've seen it all before!" She snaps, but quickly tries to simmer down. She takes a deep breath before continuing. "My little sister used to be the same way. She would wake up in the middle of the night screaming because of the memories of what our wretch of a father used to do to us. Reliving negative experiences like that is something I wouldn't wish on even the worst of people. Save for maybe my father." She says the word as if her tongue burns at the sound.

I grind my teeth before saying softly, "Look... Thanks for the diagnosis, but I still don't know why yer in here with me. I appreciate ya not killin' me, but I kinda need to sleep."

I pushed the wrong buttons. She takes a step closer to me fingers clenched into a fist. She stops midway, bites her lip and hisses, "I never said I **wouldn't** kill you. I just said I wouldn't do it **tonight**." Sparky sighs and leans on one leg with her arms folded. "You want the truth? I came here cause I wanna know what you were doing outside in the cold under that bridge last night. You might not remember, but I have other questions."

"I asked myself the same question when I got back to the car. I aint got a clue as to what I was doing outside... Next question." I wave my hand. I am too drunk for this shit right now. Or not drunk enough. I can't really tell.

"Who's the girl in that tacky locket you have?"

Instinctively, my hand reaches for the string around my neck. Twirlin' the string around my finger, I say defensively, "What's it to you?"

I can see her grind her teeth in annoyance. She groans angrilly before saying, "Fine. Whatever... My name before all this was Arlene, though I like Larxene a lot better now. Do you remember what your name was before this shit?"

Funny, I wondered about this before. Can someone really erase the memory of yer own name, and replace it with somethin' else? I guess so, cause no matter how hard I try, I can't think of anythin'.

"Does Braig sound familiar?"

My mouth drops open. That was it. How the hell did she know? It's a weird sensation bein' told what yer real name is. I manage to say, "Ok. Now how the hell did ya know that?"

She smiles at my reaction. I suppose she got what she wanted that time, because her angry front fades completely. "I read it in the newspaper. You were part of the headlines for weeks."

"I take it that's the reason you skinned my ass the first chance you got, right Sparky?" I smirk as she glares.

"Ooh, aren't you clever! And seriously now, you know my name... why not use it?" She's back to her venomous tongue. This is strangely more comforting than seein' her calm.

"Heh. As if. Yer always gonna be Sparky, whether you like it or not."

With a sharp hiss she grabs two handfuls of my hair and tugs, forcing me to my feet. I stumble, practically falling into her, but she doesn't let go.

"Hey! Now yer jus' fightin' dirty!" I slur, half from tiredness, half from bein' a tad drunk.

She looks straight at me for a moment, then smirks, as if she thought of the perfect plan. I open my mouth to say somethin' but before I can, she pulls on my hair again. This time she pulls my lips to hers quite forcefully.

_What the fuck?_

I breathe in sharply, and attempt to pull away, but she slides one hand behind my neck trappin' me in the moment. Her lips are soft and warm. Look... I dunno why, blame it on the booze, but I finally accept it. I am kissin' Sparky, queen of the bitches. Kinda weird to receive somethin' so nice from her after the last gift she gave me was a scar. But damn if I don't enjoy it a little.

I spoke too soon. She bites my lip, I guess tryin' to be playful. I open my eye suddenly to look at her with a frown, and our eyes meet. She was obviously waiting to see my reaction. Though somethin' in her looks off. Somethin' I've never seen before. Fear.

With a lightning infused palm, she pushes me away. This pain is dull compared to her other attacks. "What was that?!"

"Heh... Ya know, I should be askin' you the same thing." Defending myself as best as I can, tryin' to hide my red face.

"N-no. Not that." She says shakily, truly afraid of something. That fear turns to anger faster than any bolt of lightning she can summon.

"Just to let you know, this changes nothing." She shrieks, likely forgettin' that everyone else is asleep. Storming, heavy footed over to the door she spits, "Whatever you're thinking, forget it! I couldn't love a man without a heart anyway!"

And with that, she slams the door.

Something tells me I fucked up. I dunno how, but I did. And now, I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow. I flop on my bed and try my best to fall asleep, despite the noises of breaking glass outside the room. Something also tells me she has decided to kill me in the near future. But that's just a hunch. It definitely doesn't have anythin' to do with the power goin' out. No way. As if.


	24. Omen

_Out of all the mistakes I could have made tonight... I fucking made the worst one._

_I was curious. They weren't fucking kidding about it killing the cat._

_WHY DID I DO IT?_

_I should have just killed the bastard when I had the chance._

_I promised Alice that I wouldn't fall for anyone._

_I promised._

_She's the only one I can trust._

_Alice..._

I wake up to a god awful screeching inside my mind. The voice sounds familiar. Patient Twelve's thoughts are forcing their way into me. Just when I was having a pleasant sleep... This always happens. Inner turmoil always finds it's way to me, pervading my mind. Whether I want it to or not.

_Why do I care?_

_Why do I fucking care?!_

_I started out caring, and look where that got me!_

_I fucking kissed him._

_Maybe I'll be the one thing he won't be able to forget._

_And it wasn't bad either._

_I enjoyed it._

_NO._

_NO I DIDN'T._

_THE NEXT CHANCE I GET, I'M GOING TO SLIT HIS THROAT._

Something shatters into what sounds like a thousand pieces outside our rooms. She is no doubt destroying the place. What in the world is she talking about? Though, it's quite predictable what it is... Their sadistic fascination with each other would have led to some twisted romance if their deaths didn't come first...

_Why should I care if he has P.T.S.D.?!_

_Some people just deserve to suffer._

_Especially him._

_I lied._

_I don't believe him._

_Why should I?_

_Especially now._

_HE'S ONE OF THEM._

_He's a spy._

_That must be it._

_He was TRYING to get me to like him!_

_He won't get me that easy._

_HIM AND ALL THOSE YELLOW-EYED FREAKS CAN GO TO HELL._

Yet another thing is smashed to pieces. Yellow-eyed?! So my suspicions were correct. If this is the case, we don't have much time for escape. But with Larxene whirling around in this much rage, I believe the problem will be eliminated by morning. Perhaps, if she will stop this tantrum, I will be able to sleep. At this point, I hope that she will do as she says and kill Patient Two, if not only for the sake that she will stop this incessant whining. Shoving my head in between the mattress and my pillow, I try to fall back to sleep.

Tomorrow morning, I will leave with Xaldin, and never look back. Escaping together was a good idea. But after staying together for this long, I fear we are more than pushing our luck. Luxord is right. We must cash in while we can.


	25. And Then There Were Three

Despite being so rudely awakened last night, I did manage to fall asleep shortly after what sounded like a plank of wood being slammed repeatedly into a wall. To my surprise, as I leave my room to step out next to the bar, there are no signs of any struggle. I was sure that Larxene would have at least wounded Xigbar last night. I didn't think she would simply make idle threats. Yet there is no blood to be found.

Stepping over fallen ceiling planks, and other various pieces of rubble, I find Larxene. She's sitting against a blank wall, which I could have sworn once had the door to Xigbar's room. A splintered plank of wood is gripped in her hand. She looks slightly defeated.

I try not to look at her. I truly despise being able to hear thoughts. I feel like I know too much. To put it simply, I feel like I just read her diary. She has feelings that she cannot control. This is the folly of most men.

"That son of a bitch won't let me in his room..." She drawls, thwacking the stick on the ground.

"I wouldn't either after what you did last night." I scoff, feeling a bit daring saying this.

Her eyes pierce through me as she remembers that I can read minds. "I... I was drunk... don't blame me." Again, she pokes at things with her makeshift weapon.

"Though last night, you so confidently stated that you 'don't drink'." Xaldin emerges from his room in a gust of wind, obviously well rested. "You certainly do not know how to bluff. Did you let some emotion bloom?"

With a hoarse voice she screams, "Look just stop talking about it! What you fuckers failed to realize is the Warden has had a spy with us the entire time!"

To this, Xaldin and I remain unphased. She snarls at our lack of reaction.

"Why are you idiots so calm?!"

"We had this suspicion already. He's been at the ward the longest, and recently his mind has been unreachable. It has been almost as empty as those guards. Frankly, the only thing that surprises me is that he hasn't tried to take us back, or foil our plans yet." I explain to the best of my ability, without insulting her in the process. I summon my lexicon and begin to flip through the pages methodically.

Just before Larxene could continue her complaining, a door appears with a flash on the ceiling. The three of us stare intently at the door. Larxene jumps to her feet, summoning a fistful of knives. Xaldin has a similar idea, as he readies himself holding two lances, one gripped tightly in each fist. I hope for Two's sake that he is expecting this. We were talking loudly, so I doubt he will be torn to pieces.

A few more minutes pass of this stalemate between the three of us and the door. Nothing moves. No one moves. The only sounds that are heard are the nervous breathing between us. I look to my partners, neither have faltered in their gaze, nor their stance. I really do not enjoy this.

With a loud slam, the door on the ceiling flies open. The hinges creaking as it swings back and forth. Without hesitation Xaldin and Larxene hurl both knives and lances at the open door, not thinking twice about their actions. To their surprise, nothing comes of it. There was no sound of either of them hitting their target. This was their mistake.

Xigbar materializes between the both of them, guns pointed at both of their heads. Forgetting that I'm a threat, I stand in front of him freely. I look at him. He's staring straight ahead, trying to loosen his senses to make sure they don't escape his sights. Occasionally, his golden eye flicks from left to right.

"Good mornin' sunshines. Now can we please talk about this like human beings? Might be hard, but let's at least try."

"YOU SON OF A-" Larxene starts before a laser shoots straight past her into the wall behind her. This startles her slightly, as she tenses.

"As you can tell, I aint fuckin' around this time. I'm gonna give it to ya straight. I don't know what they shot me with when I left that asylum, but it's news to me. I aint one of those fuckin' robots, though now I guess I look like one." He pleads his case, trying his best to keep his voice even, and arms steady. He cannot fool me, he is terrified, and this is a plea for his life.

"Two, you should know that we cannot simply take your word for it. We are planning on leaving today, and you are a loose end that we cannot allow to survive." Xaldin speaks, muscles tense, eyes not leaving his attacker. He is strategically looking for an opening, though now there is none.

"How the hell am I supposed to prove it then?!" Xigbar barks back at him, quickly losing his calm. "I'm not askin' ya to take me with ya! I'm jus' askin you guys to let me go on my merry way _alive!_"

This standoff lasts for a few more minutes without a word. Patient Two's aim unshakable, he continues to look back and forth between his two targets. With Xaldin and Larxene on either side of him, there is plenty of room for at least one of them to be within his blind spot at any given time. Though he doesn't seem concerned by this in the slightest.

Finally Larxene speaks again. "I can't believe I'm saying this.. but maybe he's right. We should at least give him a head start, before we hunt his sorry ass down."

"I think you should remember who's holding the gun, Sparky." Xigbar retorts, trying his best to look at her despite some slight embarrassment seen in his face.

"No. I am disregarding everything you have to say, Twelve, because frankly, I do not think you can be trusted either. Love clouds the mind, and that is all I see coming from you lately, woman." Xaldin spits this with a viciousness I have never seen. Quite alarming.

Larxene is left speechless, her face flushing red with a flustered combination of humiliation and rage. Thankfully, she cannot move, or I feel we would all face her wrath. The silence starts again, none of them seem to be making any plans to attack. Save for Xigbar. I can see a plan forming behind his yellow eye. His fingers tighten on the triggers.

Acting quickly, I select a page from my book and take the form of a small girl. I stand there in front of the three of them, long black hair disheveled, dress even more so. I shift my weight to my toes as I reach my hands out to an appalled Patient Two. Despite my size, I try to lower his arms, and interrupt his aim.

"Braig, don't do this..." I squeak, my voice completely foreign to all but his ears.

The poor fool falls for my clever illusion, as he lowers his arms and un-summons his weapons. His brow furrows, completely stunned by what he sees before him.

"H-How are you...?"

Pushing him away, I drop my guise, nodding to Xaldin. With a grunt, Xaldin heaves a lance straight at Xigbar. With a sickening sound, it hits its target, driving through his stomach. The force of the throw impales Two and the lance into the wall near the front door.

A choking gasp escapes him, as he grips tightly to the lance. Suspended on the wall, he hunches over, slowly falling limp. His limbs hanging like a rag-doll, as his eye closes and blood trickles out of his mouth. I look away, the sight making me ill. I grind my teeth, praying that my theories are correct.

Larxene stares at his body for quite some time. Her pale eyes twitching every now and again before a dry cackle escapes her. Her laughter is uncontrollable, and panicked in every chord. She struggles to stand as she loses her composure bit by bit.

"This is just about the funniest thing I've ever seen...! Look at him! He looks like a shishkabob! AHAHAA!" She shrieks, eyes wide she spins to face us waving an arm at the new fixture in The Rabbit Hole.

As I thought, a wet cough escapes what my partners were hoping would be a corpse. More blood streams from his mouth, but the wound in his stomach has since stopped leaking all over the carpet. In a panic, he pulls at the lance, but to no avail. Xaldin looks to me with a face of nothing short from horror.

"I'm not sure if any of you have noticed... but all the Warden's guards have accelerated healing to some extent. What he has within him must be a stronger version, as I thought." I confess, resting a hand on my chin, contemplating the science of it.

"Heheh... You... placed... a bet... on my life...?!" Xigbar sputters through blood and strained breathing. Although he has accelerated healing, he does seem very fatigued by the whole experience. He also, is glaring at me with a stare that I don't think I will ever get used to.

_PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, AND STEP OUTSIDE. WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED! I REPEAT. PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, AND STEP OUTSIDE._

We have uninvited guests. From the sound of it, the local police have arrived at our doorstep.

"We are running out of time. We must depart." Xaldin orders.

I nod at this, looking to Larxene who still looks off-kilter. She doesn't seem to notice.

"Oh... yeah... Heh.." Xigbar coughs again, sluggishly taking a crumpled paper out of his pocket. "This must be a present from ol' Father Time..." He tosses the paper with what little strength he can muster. It flutters to the ground open for us all to see.

Luxord's regal handwriting is hastilly scrawled on the note. Only one message is there.

_**Sorry...**_

_** -Luxord**_

"That was... left next to the... p-phone.. in his room..." He sputters a final sentence before wiping his mouth weakly.

I stare, open mouthed at the note. This puts a minor bump in my plans. However...

"Larxene and Xaldin, you shall come with me. We are leaving the back way." I summon visions of the three of us and send them running out the front door. The police open fire on my creations. I turn to Xigbar, and nod solemnly. "I apologize... but this is for the best."

While I leave with Xaldin, Larxene following reluctantly behind, he strains his voice to holler, "Nah its fine... I get it... I'm the bait, right? The cheese... in the mousetrap...heheheh..." He gives one last tug to the lance in his stomach before falling limp, accepting his fate.

I can't help but feel a little guilty.


	26. TESTS

"There was an old woman who lived in a shoe. She had so many children, she didn't know what to do; She gave them some broth without any bread; Then whipped them all soundly and put them to bed..." A small voice chimes from the corner of the room.

I've never heard this voice before... I also didn't think I'd ever hear a child's voice in this lab. I can't keep my eyes open for long, but I think the voice is coming from a small rubber-lined cage.

As of now, I don't have any further orders from the Warden. I was ordered back here soon after my first job was completed without a hitch. A one armed scientist has been poking and prodding me nonstop ever since. My limbs hurt... My throat hurts... I truly feel as close to death as I could feel. That is... if things like us could feel death. Can we?

"When she came back... They were a'lying dead..."

This kid won't shut up... The noise is giving me a splitting headache... I hate children.

"She went to the wright...To get them a coffin..."

I groan, trying to give the little shit the message to shut up. The sound I make causes my throat to burn with unspeakable pain. Damn this kid...

"When she came back, they were a'lying laughing. She gazed up the stair, to ring the bell... The bell-rope broke, and down she fell!" With that final verse of whatever the hell she's reciting, she breaks into a cute little giggle. Her giggling never stops.

Is this punishment? Punishment for what?! I did my mission more than well... No... I think this little girl is just like me. We are both tests. We are brothers and sisters in a way. All created for a purpose. ….

My opinion still stands though.

I fucking _**HATE**_ children.


	27. Immortals

Time is going by so slowly despite running from The Rabbit Hole. So much has happened between last night and this morning. Thinking about it all is making me feel sick to my stomach. I try my best to focus on following Xaldin and Zexion through the alleyways of the city, but the sound of gunshots far behind us are very distracting.

_They couldn't still be shooting at the visions... could they?_

Zexion tells me to hurry up for the third time before turning down another tight alley. I follow behind, quickening my pace, promising to myself that I wouldn't look back again. At this rate, those two will leave me behind if I keep this up. I catch up to them as we pause to catch our breaths.

"What... are we running from exactly? They're just cops, right?" I manage through gasps.

Neither of them respond. In fact, it seems to me that they're just plain ignoring me.

"Hey! I asked you guys something!" I snap demanding an answer from those losers.

Still nothing. Are they still in shock from what happened back Luxord's club? Well, they **are **men, and they can't stomach blood as well as women can. They're all talk. That has to be it.

I smirk and wave my hand at them. "Fine... whatever wimps. We should get going again s-"

"Those are mere copies."

A cold voice rings from above me, nearly making me yelp from the suddenness of it. I spin around violently, but I can't seem to find the exact source. I summon two fistfuls of knives and ready myself as steadily as I can. My two partners are still catching their breaths, unresponsive to the danger around us. Idiots.

"Show yourself!" I screech, voice cracking a little.

A blur sails down from the sky, and a blue-spiked weapon shatters the forms of Six and Three next to me. It sticks into the ground, cracking the concrete around it. I jump back a little, startled from the impact. The thing is almost the size of me.

They were illusions! That stupid kid had me following fakes this entire time. It was part of his plan to lose me all along... If I ever see those two again, mark my words, they will pay.

Gripping tightly to my knives, I watch as a man jumps from the rooftop where the weapon came from. His long blue hair falling into his face as he kneels into the landing. He landed hard on his feet, and yet seems completely unphased by the action. Who, or what, is this guy? Standing slowly to his feet, he takes the handle of the claymore gently, not attempting to free it from the ground.

I grit my teeth as I inspect this weirdo. He's wearing the same things we wore back at the asylum, except he has a full white chestplate protecting him. A roman numeral seven is printed right over his heart in black lettering. I guess this asshole is Patient Seven.

"Do you know where the other three have gone?" He turns and looks at me dead in the eyes, pulling his weapon out of the earth.

I hold my ground. His yellow eyes piercing into me. My mind flashes to Xigbar's body, still moving despite being impaled. This guy will be just like him. Practically invincible. But they have to have some sort of weakness, they can't be indestructible. Everything has a weakness. Right?

"Why would I tell you?!" I snap, unnerved by his emotionless manner.

His expression remains unchanged. Leaning slightly on his claymore, he speaks again, his voice the same bored tone. "I hope you realize this charade of yours is at an end. We let you all have your fun, but now it is time to right the wrongs. You are all flawed specimens that have wandered too far from home."

"The only flawed ones are you fucking robots!" I scream, swinging a knife at him. He blocks his face with his forearm, allowing me to stab him. I drove it completely though his arm. I let go of the knife in horror, as he pulls the blade out and admires it before tossing it to the ground.

He growls low, and takes a step towards me, articulating every syllable.

"Good... I wanted to see you die fighting. The OSI has ordered me to exterminate you all. No one is to be left alive. You just didn't work out... So you're being replaced."

Using all his weight, he swings the claymore at me with alarming speed. I kick off the ground and flip backwards, just narrowly escaping spikes that explode out of the end of his blade. My feet slide backwards as I land on the trash littered concrete. Looking up at him, I have little time to think as he swings at me, again and again, each time getting closer and closer to hitting me. I duck and weave to the best of my ability.

Because of this accelerated healing bullshit, fighting back isn't an option at the moment. I have to find some way to lose him. Patient Seven's eyes glow with a rage that seems to change him into a different person. With each attack I dodge, his fury seems to build. His brow furrows, teeth bared, eyes glowing an even brighter yellow as he advances at rapid speed.

Using a burst of electricity I zap about four feet away from him and break into a run. I have to put as much distance between us as I can. If I drag on this fight any longer, I might not survive. Slipping in a puddle of drain water, I turn the corner of another alleyway. I feel the pressure of his weapon fling into the wall behind me, destroying everything in its path. I run faster, sheer adrenaline overriding my fatigue.

"Ingrate!"

He summons more claymores and heaves them down at me from the roof of a building. I don't remember him climbing up there, but there he is, watching me from above. Watching me like a hawk chasing a rat. I hate being the rat.

Turning a few more corners, the hail of weaponry seems to slow. It went from six throws, to four, to two, to none. Not breaking my stride, I turn down yet another alleyway at top speed. I slide into an open doorway, and scramble to close the door behind me. Leaning against the cold metal door, I gasp and try to catch my breath. I don't have long. Seven is going to find me again.

It seems like I've managed to break into an old community shower. Looking around for any way out, or a place to hide, I stumble around benches and lockers. Trying not to slip on the wet floor, I make my way to the back wall. As I'd hoped, there is a large drain in the floor. Summoning a knife, I begin to work away at the edges of the metal grate, so that I can pry it off. The rusted metal is cutting like butter beneath my blade. Just as soon as I get done with the perimeter, I dig my fingers into the sides, trying to lift the grate away. The metal is wet and slimy, making it hard for me to get a good grip on it.

_Hurry up...!_

Loud crashes are sounding off beyond the wall behind me. I manage to lift the grate and slide it to the side just as the loudest of the sounds reach the wall. Having no time to think, I put one leg into the sewage drain, and prepare to jump in.

_**BOOM**_

As a final blow, Seven's weapon tears through the wall behind me, leaving destruction in it's wake. The concrete rubble crashes down on top of me, pieces falling every which way. A large brick lands on my leg, its weight twisting my leg unnaturally, just before I slip and fall the rest of the way into the sewer below.

My body slams onto the wet sewer floor as more stone and debris fall through the hole above. I try to stand and get out of the way, but my left leg gives way as I put pressure on it. I scream at the pain that erupts from it. Not daring to look at it, I drag myself away from the drain. My fingers slipping on the grimy stone, I pull myself with all my might as far from where I fell as I can.

Fatigue is setting in fast. My vision turning colors as I rest against the wall. I look at my leg, which is already starting to bruise, odd lumps forming at angles around my shin. _Fuck. It looks broken._

I can't help myself. I let out a choking sob, that quickly turns into a scream that echoes throughout the sewer. _IT'S NOT FAIR! THINGS WERE GOING SO WELL! _I pound my fist into the ground over and over, crying harder than I ever have.

Gasping over and over from my tantrum, I try to calm myself. I open my eyes filled with burning tears to see a blurred figure standing in front of me. I slowly wipe my eyes, fear has been lost in me. Seven is too strong. If that's him, there's no point in it anymore.

My chest tightens as my eyes focus on the person in front of me. Against all odds, Xigbar is standing there, looking down at me with a smirk. His clothes are all torn and bloody, not only from Xaldin's lance, but from what looks like bullet wounds as well. His body has healed any of the damage he took though. Unfortunately.

Pulling his hand from a haphazardly applied handcuff, he twirls it on his finger.

"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

My stomach boiling with each word that leaves his mouth, I grit my teeth.

He laughs at my anger. "Looks like takin' off without me didn't help _anyone, _now did it?"

"You...were supposed... to die!" I croak trying hard to keep my focus on him and not my aching leg. There is no way he escaped alone. He couldn't have possibly pulled himself from the wall of The Rabbit Hole.

Grinning he steps closer to me, "Ooops. I'm not very good at following orders..." He shrugs and adds, "But taking you back to the OSI is one of those orders... and since yer so easy to catch. Why not?"

"You wouldn't _**dare**_." I spit at him, fading fast, but still trying to stay awake. I raise my hand, summoning as much lightning as I can muster.

"Oh I would. And yer not exactly goin' anywhere with this, now are ya?" He brings the heel of his boot down on my leg. Just the slightest pressure was enough to make me wail in pain. My hand falls back to the floor. Lifting his foot away, he says, "You won't be able to use that fer at least a few months. It's broken pretty bad..."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?! Are you that heartless?!" I let out a breathless yell, not able to speak any louder.

"Oh dear... I think you've got the wrong impression." He tosses the handcuffs that he was twirling into the air, and snaps his fingers. They appear on my wrists, tightening and biting into my skin. I hiss, and let my hands fall into my lap from the weight of the metal. My strength is failing me.

He pulls me violently to my feet, I favor my right leg, eyes feeling heavy, I barely have any fight left in me. He leans in to my ear and mutters, "How does it feel being the victim?"

I don't answer. I can't. Tiredness has overtaken me. I just stare at him, at his golden eye, and his wicked grin. Before I can fall over, he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder roughly.

"Pleasant dreams, Sparky. We've gotta long walk ahead of us..."

His voice is the last thing I hear before my eyes fall shut. My heart barely beating in time with his footsteps.


	28. Whistleblower

I never considered myself a good actor, but I suppose I am doing well. Both the Vice Warden and Patient Seven truly believe that I work for them faithfully. Simpletons.

To play the part, I begin my patrol of the hallways every three hours or so, throwing spears of ice at anything that moves. Usually it is nothing. However, sometimes it's Patient Eight scurrying back to his room, or over to Cell Thirteen. I do my best to scare him, purposely missing. I have no desire to hurt him. In addition, Patient Thirteen certainly deserves a friend. I have never seen a boy so fixated on taking his own life. His suicidal tendencies have decreased at an alarming rate since his friendship formed with Axel, however. I do hope the two can stay together for as long as this god forsaken place will allow.

I am running out of time. In truth, we all are. Patient Seven was sent out yesterday morning to eliminate the five who escaped. From what I hear, they did an absolutely pitiful job at covering their tracks. Those imbeciles trashed a store, and then proceeded to hold up in a facility that Patient Ten himself had once owned.

Their horrid choices worry me. If there was any hope for the rest of us, it was held in those five. I suppose I can count on their cunning in battle, if not anything else. Though, I don't know how they could possibly hold up against what I have created in Patient Seven. He has taken to the Serum too well.

From the broken reports I have heard between Seven and the Vice Warden, the Dusk Serum has been successful in Patient Two as well. His healing and strength have been enhanced, for he managed to pull himself from a wall that Patient Three impaled him into... However, the drug's affects have not fully conquered his mind; his free will still remains. Though I fear not for long. It may already be too late...

Against all odds, the evidence shows that all five patients might very well still be alive. The Vice Warden has been furious, and Patient Seven has not returned. This is good. They survived longer than I thought they would. There might still be hope. I have little knowledge as to if they had managed to stick together, though. And this is imperative information.

Patient Ten might be the safest on his own. He is very clever, and I have no doubts he can stay under the radar long enough for an effective escape to be made. Patient Three would not make it far on his own, blending in to society was always a problem of his. Patient Six must certainly have tried his best to stay close to someone, likely Patient Three or Patient Ten. Six has a talent for leeching off of adult figures for the perfect cover. I am the least worried about him...

Patient Twelve will make it as far as Patient Ten, most likely. Though her tactics as a loose cannon are simply to destroy anything that holds her back or gets in her way. She will most likely get caught massacring a group of men again, if no one is there with her to hold her back, however.

Patient Two is a time bomb, to put it simply. I can only hope for his sake that he managed to befriend at least one of them. Being alone drives him mad, and I fear that if this is the case, the Dusk Serum will have no trouble overtaking his mind, if it hasn't already... I know I should give up on him, but I don't fancy the thought of two of him being under the Warden's control.

We have already replaced Patient Two, Twelve, and Six. Patient 2.5 and 12.5 are being held in the same lab, though 12.5's rhymes seem to be driving 2.5 mad. The copies are not exact replicas, no... but they are mutated forms of our previous experiments. Instead of starting from scratch, we simply took some of our most successful spies and creations and altered their DNA with that of their respective patients'. Though they act, nor look nothing alike, they have the same powers and talents as their human counterparts. Each of them are stable, and their transitions are complete... This is why we do not have much time left.

I must send a message to the escapists. I must warn them about what is coming. The faces of Patients 2.5 and 12.5 are enough to send their original selves into their own personal hell... They won't survive the shock...

Creating three rats out of ice, I place a drop of my blood on each, allowing them to gain life from my own. I give them all three different letters, and send them off, scurrying out of the vents in my lab. I do hope they will find their targets in time. It's not much at all... but it is the least I can do.


	29. Vessel

_My leg..._

The pain starts again, throbbing and waking me up again. Although this time, I'm not slumped over a shoulder. I'm laying in bed, one hand cuffed to the metal headboard.

No.._!_

I sit up frantically trying to get my sleepy eyes to focus on where I am. Everything is a blur. All I can make out are colors. Or lack thereof. The walls are white.

_That fucker took me back didn't he?!_

Using my free hand to rub my eyes, I look around me again, heart beating fast. My breathing quickening as what I fear might be coming true.

The walls **are **white, but everything else remains unfamiliar. A tattered chair sits in the corner of the room, there's a small door leading to a balcony beside it. On the opposite end of the room is the door to enter and leave, and a cheap standing lamp is dimly lit next to me. The bed I'm in is made neatly with the covers tucked in at the bottom, my broken leg rests on top of the blanket, so it doesn't get caught in the blankets.

I let my head fall back onto the pillow. Still very tired, my eyes fall shut, and I fall back asleep..

* * *

I don't think I've ever seen somethin' so evil sleep so peacefully. This must be what it's like raisin' a teenager... Jus' lock em in a room and wait fer their attitude to adjust. Closin' the door behind me with my foot, I bring in the first aid supplies I stole from a convenience store nearby. I've become a pretty good thief, bein' able to rearrange a room with a snap of my fingers, and all. I even managed to get a change of clothes while I was out too. Don't really like lookin' like swiss cheese.

_Why are you helping that bitch anyway?_

My moral compass has been swinging like a pendulum all night and all day. I dump the supplies on the chair, not caring about the noise. She sleeps like a rock. I turn to look at her. She has moved since I left earlier, not much, but it looks like she finally woke up for a little bit at least.

_You should have just left her in the sewer, like they left you for the police in The Rabbit Hole. But no. You had to be 'the hero' and take her sorry ass with ya. Now yer stuck takin' care of a live wire that wants to bathe in yer blood. A+, man. A+._

Summoning a gun, I aim at her head. It really would be that easy. Jus' pull the trigger, pick up my coat, and move on with my life. Heh, yeah, kill her... and then what? Go out into the world, lose my shit, kill even more people, and hey, who knows, maybe I'll even kill myself before the OSI can get me. Sounds like a picnic.

My hand shakes, losing my steady aim. She looks familiar, laying there... helpless...

_**Let 'er go now you sonuvabitch! If you lay one hand on her I swear I'll-**_

The sharp pain returns to my head as my own voice explodes through my mind. Makin' me drop my gun, so I can grip my head. Sparky's body is blurring in my vision. Every now and again her image flashes to that little girl, tied with ropes, lookin' terrified, screaming at me, yet no sound is comin' out.

_**Anyway, you're too late, if you haven't noticed. I've already had my fun with her. **_

The room is getting hotter and hotter. A cold sweat trickles down my back. The pain in my head getting worse, I hunch over clawin' at my brain. I look back to the bed. It seems to be moving farther and farther away. The floor is stretchin' at an alarming speed. Am I doin' this? Feels like it...

I fall to my knees as the floor springs back to its normal shape like a snapped rubber band. The furniture in the room leaves the ground, losin' all sense of gravity. The room flips upside-down, the furniture planting itself on the ceiling, as well as myself on my knees. Larxene is still sleepin' unaware of the chaos I'm causin'. I can't control it. I'm losing this battle.

My heart is pounding in my head, each beat making me feel more sick. My veins... burn...

What is happening to me?!

_Patient Two. Kill her. That's an order._

This voice is familiar. Its got a deep, menacing tone to it. Sounds like the one that uses the intercom at the Asylum... I aint listenin'. I refuse.

_Your will is mine. Cease this folly. Listen to your master._

Again, a different voice. This one is older, raspier. Like a bona fide supervillain. Like hell I'm gonna listen to either of them. My left hand has a different idea, though. Like it has a mind of it's own, it shakily summons a gun. What the hell?! My vision blurring, the edges of my world tinted purple, I have lost control of my left arm.

_Let go of your feelings. She's holding you back. Accept the inevitable!_

That rough voice echoes through my head again, as my arm slowly raises to aim my gun at Sparky. I don't care what she's done to me... I can't do this. I can't jus' kill her in her sleep! No matter what I do though, I can't lower my arm. My finger tightens on the trigger...

_**DARKNESS RULES YOUR HEART. IT GIVES ME CONTROL.**_

Both voices scream in my head in unison. I can't bear to look at her anymore, my vision being engulfed by the purple haze. _Shit, shit __**shit**__!_I can't stop myself. With the last bit of willpower I have left I cry out.

"Please...Help...Me... ARLENE!"

Everything goes white as I feel several sharp objects stick in my body, followed by a sizable shock straight to my head. The voices and the strong control over my body disappear in an instant... Still blind, I fall against the back wall, breathless. I feel the room flip back to normal around me, jus' before my world fades completely to black.

* * *

I have never seen anything so fucked up in my entire life. I woke up to see Xigbar hunched over, half of him pained, and the other half grimacing and pointing his gun straight at my head. The whole room was fucked up, everything stuck on the ceiling, the floor replaced it. His eye was glowing that demonic yellow color that Seven had when I stabbed his arm.

He... called for help... from me. Not only that, but by using my real name...

I mean, if the fucker hadn't been trying to kill me, I would pity him. Some purple cloud had control over half his body. I hope it was just a nightmare.

Either way, I pinned him to the wall with at least twelve knives. It's nice to know that they won't kill him. A dead man can't answer questions. And I have way too many. I'll have to wait till he wakes up...

For now, I'm trying my best to pick these cuffs open with my knife. I am sure as hell not waiting in bed like a sitting duck for that sonofabitch to practice shooting on me again. Is this something that can happen to all of us? Or is it something that only happens to patients who have been "guarded"? I need to ask him a few more questions before I finish him off. I, personally, don't want any more surprises.


	30. Tension Rising

We nearly had him... I slam my fist down on the table, causing the scientist to jump backwards and start his incessant fidgeting. Saix stands next to him, keeping him in check. I called Seven back a few hours ago, since he failed to take any of them out, I have a new plan. Seven will receive adequate punishment in due time. No doubt he spent his time playing with his prey rather than finishing the job.

I turn slowly to look at our Doctor, who is being held in place by Saix's firm hand on his shoulder. Taking my time, I study his emotions. Fear and panic fill his every muscle as he awaits me to say something. At this, I smile, I'm glad to see I have his attention.

"Doctor... Would you care to explain why I am unable to control such a simple subject...?"

He cringes at my words before stuttering in an airy voice, "Y-You see... sir... The Dusk Serum only seems to affect the minds of those who have no emotional ties to the world. I-individuals who have given up... or have no desire for freedom..." Saix takes offense to this and squeezes the doctors shoulder, making him cry out in pain. "B-but this is not entirely a proven fact, mind you... I-If you could find a way to catch him alone, you might be able to do it!"

I wave my hand above a glass box on my desk. Sliding my fingers on both sides of the box, I slowly open it. A big red button is placed inside. I wait a few moments before speaking...

"My apologies, doctor, but I grow tired of waiting. I had thought we had broken him down enough. But I think your acts of pity have put a stop to my plans. If your creations were not so successful, I would have had you eliminated already." My hand hovers over the button.

"N-No you can't possibly be thinking about them! Y-You cannot let them out in the open yet! They've only just been stabilized! Please... Please think carefully about this, sir... W-We still have time to-"

"_**You are mistaken.**_" I bellow, cutting off his whining. I slam my hand down on the button. Immediately the door behind me opens with a burst of air. "We do not have as much time as you think. The longer we allow these flawed specimens to run about, the more power of mine is drained from hiding the truth from the world!" Catching my breath, I let out a deep sigh, before turning to the two figures who exited the door behind me.

The taller of the two is given a chestpiece by Saix. He then apologizes to the little one for not having one in her size. To this, she giggles, the sound causing the lights to flicker in the room. She seems to have gotten used to her new power quickly.

"I don't need one. No one would dare to touch a princess." Her small voice echoing throughout the white walls.

They certainly have done a good job at maintaining their originally programmed personalities. This is something that cannot be reversed. They are who they are now.

Vexen is shaking with an all but paralyzing fear. It's entertaining to see a creator afraid of his own creations. Pathetic.

He speaks, "Sir... they could still be unstable... are you sure sending them will be the best choice?!"

12.5 smiles at 2.5, with a grin that hides something sinister. He returns the gesture with a sneer, and looks away, folding his arms across his chest.

"I am more than positive. Patients 12.5 and 2.5. You are hereby ordered to finish what Patient Seven has failed to do. Eliminate the escapists by any means necessary. When you have finished, you are to report back here. No exceptions."

At this the girl laughs, flickering the lights yet again. The man next to her stretches his neck before finally speaking.

"Any means necessary, you say?"

He smirks, though a bit annoyed by the girl climbing on top of his shoulders, before adding a few final words.

"In that case, count us in."


	31. Blue Butterflies

Mom has given up asking me if I had made any friends at school. They're all afraid of me. Not even the bullies bother me as I sit at an empty lunch table each day reading my books. I don't mind the loneliness, though. It is easier than getting too close to people. Sometimes I hear thoughts that I shouldn't. Secrets that should have remained secret.

Like the time I discovered that I was an accident, when I was six years old. Mom's mind would not stop debating whether or not to take my Dad's credit card and run off, simply forgetting the world. Even Dad had his fair share of nasty thoughts. He hates me. He cannot hide it from me. What kind of parents see their son's face and wish loudly that he would just disappear?

I place my backpack behind the coat rack as I swing the door closed. Another day of school has passed, thankfully. School is not too bad. It is daunting, but tolerable. At least, more tolerable than spending the weekends around my parents, and their thoughts.

For many years, I have managed to keep the full capacity of my... gifts... a secret from the world. My parents and a few family members have basic knowledge of my mind reading abilities, from mistakes that I have made when I was younger. Although, I do have many more talents than those. For years I've spent hiding my true potential from the world, in fear of negative reactions. For years I've been longing to tell someone about my experiences. The book, the voices, the visions, and my powers. I had given up hope until a girl my age moved in next door a few months ago.

_Namine._

I look out the window to the tree house in our backyard. We are supposed to meet there today. It's our safe haven. She should be heading there now... I'd better get going...

"Ienzo. Wait a minute." My mom moves from around the corner, her eyes locking with mine in a cold seriousness that I am truly unfamiliar with.

I wait, reluctantly, just barely able to keep my eyes even with her gaze. Her intense stare is intimidating... and yet I can sense a feeling of concern coming from my mother. This has certainly never happened before.

"Please tell me you're not going out to play with that girl again..." She breathes letting out a sigh. Folding her arms, she watches me and waits for my reply.

"Y-yes I am. Her name is Namine, she's really kind, and smart... W-we do a lot of homework and studies I promise! She's really a great fr-"

"Yes. I know that, Ienzo... I know you think you've found a friend... But I really think you should try and go to the school park or something, there are... students more like you there."

At this I frown, unable to sense what is going on. She has never objected to my visits with Namine before, so why now? Turning to leave, I shrug my shoulders.

"Ienzo... For god's sake, that girl isn't real! I thought by now you would have moved on from imaginary friends!"

Her raised voice makes me stop in my tracks. I whirl around to face my mom.

"How could you say that?! She _**is**_ real! She moved in with her family a few months ago, you saw! You just want me to be popular with my school... like you were..."

She slams her hands on the kitchen table. "No one moved in next door! Stop playing these weird games! This... _**Namine**_ girl, or whatever she is... Does... Not... _**Exist.**_" She spits the final three words at me, all care and concern fading from her.

I clench my fists tightly, my nails digging into my palms. Shaking a little, I manage to wail, "I don't care! She is much more real to me than you and Dad ever have been!"

Before she can say anything more, I run out the back door. Tears sting my eyes as I continue further down the backyard. I can't stop crying... Though I still continue to climb the ladder to the tree house. I don't care anymore... Today I'll tell her. I'll tell her everything.

A soft hand grasps mine and helps pull me the rest of the way into the house, and hesitates to let go. She stands before me, a little shorter than I, but not by much. Namine watches me wipe my eyes patiently, her arms folded around a sketchpad tightly held to her chest. She is dressed the same, with her white dress and sandals, as well as her long blond hair brushed neatly to one side.

After a few more moments of rubbing my eyes, I can't help but ask...

"Y-you are real... right?"

Her eyes widen at the question. She looks over her shoulder twice, face paling, before answering.

"I... I am real... wh-why would you ask that, Ienzo?"

I look down, wondering what to say back. I didn't expect to be so confused about someone I've trusted more than anyone in the world. In this moment, I wished I could read her thoughts... but I was never able to reach her mind.

She comes close to me, and lets out a shaky sigh before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I-Ienzo... I'm sorry that things are happening this way... but we don't have a lot of time."

Her voice is shaking with panic. I look up to see her looking out the windows wildly, as if she expects to find someone watching us. I turn my head to the side in confusion, as she continues.

"I-I want you to know that you're not alone. I have powers too... and there are many more people like you out there. Do you remember those drawings that were showing up in your book?" She fumbles with her sketchbook to show me a page with butterflies that I have come to know all too well.

"Those were yours?!" I gasp, my eyes lighting up with a mix of shock and delight.

"Yes. But... But Ienzo, you must listen to me... There are people coming for you today. They're going to take you away to a place for people like us... D-"

"What do you mean... people like us? Who are these people?"

Looking out the window one more time, her breath catches in her throat. She must have seen something. "We don't have any more time. Don't let them get to your head... Y-You'll have to keep your powers a secret for a while longer."

Without thinking, I shout at her, "What do you mean?! I finally am ready to let my secrets be told, and you tell me that I cannot?! I don't want to leave you! C-Can we run together? …..Who... Who _**ARE**_ you?!"

She jumps at my sudden outburst, her eyes filling with tears. "Ienzo... I can't. I can't run with you... I can't escape them, but _**you**_ can. Don't let them know who you really are... I trust you can do this. I-I might not see you again..."

I jump up to look out the window. Two white cars have parked in front of my house. A man in a white coat is talking to my parents... they seem to be signing something. They must be getting what they wanted. I'm going to be out of their lives.

"Why... why can't we just have normal lives... normal parents... who love us... Look at them... they're signing me away without a second thought." I mumble, defeated in every sense of the word.

Namine turns to me and whispers, "If everything goes as planned, we will meet again Ienzo... and I promise that you and I will have a parent... who cares for us, and is proud of what we are. Don't forget that."

A loud thump wakes me from my dream. I despise having dreams about my past. Sleepily, I get up and stretch, trying to get the stiffness of sleeping on the floor out of me. Xaldin is still out cold on the other side of the bell tower's floor. We are staying here for the night, for he insisted on visiting his old domain one last time. We should be safe for the night, given the decoys I set up.

I walk to the window, rifling through the pages of my book. I can't help but feel a little sorry for leaving Xigbar and Larxene behind... though it was a necessary means of escape. After all, the string of sabotage started with Luxord in the first place, so the blame cannot be entirely pinned on me. …. But still...

I catch something scurry towards me out of the corner of my eye. Startled, I jerk, losing grip on my Lexicon as it tumbles to the floor, open on a specific page. The page with the blue butterflies. A pale white rat crawls over to the page, sniffs it, and looks up at me, dropping the small scroll it was holding in its teeth.

Before I can react, the butterflies drawn in crayon peel themselves off of the pages, taking flight in midair letting off a soft blue glow. The rat scurries in a circle around the scroll, as if to tell me that this is an urgent matter.

_Am I still dreaming?_

I pick up the piece of paper, and struggle to open it, as the note is covered in frost. I don't need to read any words to know who this message is from. Vexen had never come across as having evil intentions. Certainly not to the degree of his superior... but I never would have pinned him as a traitor to his own corporation.

A butterfly lands on the tip of my finger. However, I suppose Namine was right, we will see each other again. That is... if things continue to go as planned.


	32. Sands of Time

The resistance has been way too quiet, lately. This is a close game, and this time, I don't fancy the challenge... not one bit. Hooking my cane on my desk, I lean over it, ruffling through the coded papers. All these messages are old. I sent word to them as soon as I escaped with the others, so they have had more than enough time to reply. _Where are they..?_

Scratching my chin, I frown at the letters strewn about the table. My gang is still intact. They stuck together, awaiting my return. So this is something to applaud. Pawns are loyal to the end. Though relocating them was difficult, I doubt the OSI will be able to find me on such short notice. My mercenaries are currently guarding the facility. From what, I decided not to tell them... I must keep their morale high.

A horrible screech sounds from the security monitors above me. I glance up to see a blur of yellow on the screen before the whole thing goes black. Hitting the side of it quickly, I try to get it to come back to life, praying it was just a technical error. A distant scream tells me otherwise.

Whirling around, I grab my cane and stare wide-eyed at the door. The large black doors are still closed. No other sounds can be heard now. The lack of action is alarming in itself. Since leaving the others behind like that, I've become quite paranoid... I reach in my jacket pocket, looking for something frantically. Please tell me I didn't lose it...

The handle on the door turns slowly, and opens. I summon a card and prepare to throw it,when I notice a familiar face entering the room. It's just one of my guards. His face is pale and sweaty, as he stumbles towards me as fast as he can muster.

"B-Boss... it's not safe here anymore!" He tugs on my jacket desperately. "They came so fast! We couldn't do anything! You have to ru-!"

Before he could finish his wailing, a glowing black blur goes through his head, splattering blood all over me. My guard slumps to the floor, as I stand there shaking. The laser hits the wall behind me, and dissipates. The sight is all too familiar. Yet... something is off... I thought the color was different...

A small giggle echoes through the open doorway, and down the hall. A crackle of electricity sounds right after the foreign laughter, draining the power from the lights in the building. I now stand in complete darkness. I can barely make out two forms in the doorway... One small figure is on the shoulders of the other, or so it seems. Then... they can't be...

"Twelve and Two...?" I question, my mouth running dry, "Surely you understand why I did what I did... It was a means to an end, and look, the both of you are alive and well! N-No harm done."

"Put me down." A much smaller voice commands. It seems they are not who I had thought they were. The taller shadow kneels to let the other one jump from his shoulders. The small figure fixes her dress and skips closer to me, finally stopping at my feet. She looks up at me with her large yellow eyes and smiles.

My confusion deepens as my eyes focus on the little girl in front of me, dressed in a classic blue dress with a neat white petticoat. Her eyes match her hair: a bright yellow that is neatly tied in two pigtails on each side of her head. On top of all this, the striped stockings and tacky golden princess crown, lead me to believe this girl is truly as young as she looks.

"Look at that... We followed the Rabbit all the way back to his hidey-hole!" She squeaks, spinning on her heel to face her partner, who is still hidden in shadow by the doorway.

"I think you have me mistaken, dearie... Who are you?" I ask, trying my best to remain calm. My fingers grip tightly to the glass object in my jacket pocket.

Spinning back to me, she cocks her head to the side, resting both hands on her hips. Her mouth breaks into a wicked smile as she recites, "Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle..."

The male figure steps forward behind her, coming into view. He is taller than who I thought he was, and much bulkier too, even underneath the white chest-piece he is wearing. His yellow eyes are focused on my face, with what looks like a permanent frown. Both sides of his hair are shaved, rendering a poorly done black faux-hawk... Although the black does seem to be fading to gray... What are they!?

My muscles tense as they get closer to me. Whatever their intentions... they cannot be good.

"I'm afraid I can't explain myself, sir." She recites again, emotionless, as if reading from a book and summons a pink and blue knife that looks much like Larxene's, "Because I am not myself..."

She lunges forward and slices my throat before I have any time to react. Checkmate... I fall to the floor, gasping and sputtering, choking to my demise. My eyes close tightly, putting all my focus on the object in my pocket. _Not yet... Sands of Time... Save me..._

"You see? Off with your head!"


	33. Skunk Head

About ten minutes after that strange Exorcist-esque possession happened this morning, I finally managed to pick the lock on the handcuffs. Taking them off, and rubbing my wrists I try to make some sense of what had happened. Xigbar had been hypnotized... or possessed..._ or _had done some _really_ hard drugs. At this point, any of the three wouldn't be completely out of the question.

Doing my best to climb out of bed and onto the floor without moving my leg too much, I slowly drag myself over to the far side of the room where I had pinned Patient Two to the wall like darts on a board. Lucky for me he's still out cold... though he looks paler than usual. Almost sickly...

Gritting my teeth, I grab a handful of carpet and pull myself forward one more time before using the wall to pull myself to a sitting position in front of this sleeping lump. He's out cold. Did he even sleep last night? I don't remember.

With a snap of a finger I unsummon my knives, leaving him to hunch over even more. I only added to the tears in his clothes, which brought a smile to my face. Maybe he's right, the ragged look does seem to suit him. Cursing myself at the thought, I bite my tongue. _Focus on the damn task at hand, Larxene. _I'm not even sure what the task at hand would be. I didn't have a plan. I don't think he has one either, since he didn't take me back to the OSI... The real problem is that the OSI has a plan, and that's what we need to find out. No. That's what _I _need to find out. _Why did I even say "we"?_

"Hey." I pick Xigbar's lifeless head up in one hand. He really is out cold. "Hey Skunk-head!" I smack his face quickly with my other hand, hard enough to make a loud sound. His eye snaps open as he lets out a surprised croaking sound. Almost as soon as he woke up, he frowns at me. Suddenly I don't think that I'm going to get any questions answered.

Without letting him say anything, I start my interrogation. "Would you mind telling me what the fuck that was this morning?" He raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to say something, moving my hand off of his face and folding his arms. I interrupt him again, "Ya know, the part where you tried to shoot me while I was cuffed to the bed? I guess you couldn't get enough of killing helpless girls? Is that it?"

Looking up at the ceiling and groaning he replies in a voice dripping with annoyance. Good. "Yer never gonna let that go, are ya? As if. That's not why. If that were the case, I would have killed ya in the sewers and left yer body there. No evidence. I'm not stupid."

I smirk at that picture. Killing me in the sewers? He's right... he probably would have won. Why did he spare me though, not only that but take me with him? I also hate to admit it, but, the lie about working with the OSI to take me back... that was pretty good. I won't ever let him have the satisfaction of knowing that though. His ego just might go over the limit.

"I...er... didn't mean to do that though..." Patient Two's voice goes quiet as he looks at his hands, thinking carefully about what he's going to say next. Or so it seems. "It felt like... It felt like someone er some_thing_ had complete control over my left side... I know, it sounds like I took one helluva drug, but maybe that's just it. I mean, they _did _shoot me up with that weird stuff..." He shrugs and rubs his neck, looking back at me as if I should say something about it.

I stare at him. His eye is still an eerie yellow, though it's getting easier to look at. It's different from the other guards, and much different from Patient Seven's. It has life. I can see emotion in it... maybe he isn't one of them. At least not yet.

"Ya still there, Sparky?" His voice snapped me out of my gawking. I shook my head, trying to hide being a little flustered. What is wrong with me? I really need to wake up. Looking back at him I feel anger boil up inside me again. I wanna rip that smirk from his face.

"Shut it! I'm in pain. Anyway... I did see something weird when you were about to shoot me. You had this purple haze around your left side. Sort of like a ghost. I've seen them around the guards sometimes... but never for that long." Something inside me wanted to ask if he was alright now... but my better judgement stopped me. Thank god.

"Haze huh? ….Well I guess I'll be the mature one this time and thank ya fer snappin' me outta that mess. Cause good news, I ain't hearin' any voices anymore!" He smiles at me. _Smiles._ Oh my god I can't do this. Without hesitation, I slap him. No warning. No holding back this time either.

Rubbing his face, he laughs, obviously not getting the hint that I'm absolutely livid. As usual. I've never met anyone this _stupid_! It's almost pitiful. Clenching my fists, I turn to smack him again, but I lose my balance, and lean on my leg the wrong way. Crying out in pain, I clutch my leg, trying to will the throbbing to stop. This leg is going to be such a nuisance.

"I guess I deserved that. I'll let ya have that one..." Stiffly, he stands up and stretches, bones cracking from the odd position he held all morning. After yawning too obnoxiously, he steps over to the chair on the right, picking up the first aid supplies and tossing them up and down in his hand. Showing them to me he suggests, "Well... I did go out early this mornin' and get these. So I suggest we try and do what we can to patch yer leg up as soon as possible. That leg ain't gonna heal right on its own." He pauses, thinking for a moment, then continues in a more serious and quiet tone. "I'll do it fer ya if yer alright with that..."

Oh well look at that. My captor has a friendly streak. Goody.

"Tch... Fine. I hate to say it but I sure as hell can't do it myself. Well I could. Just not as well. So don't get too excited that I'm letting you help me, shitface." I spit my words, half in pain, and half in what's left of my anger from before. I feebly try to hoist myself up so I can get back onto the bed, clutching to the blanket that is slowly sliding off of the mattress. This isn't working. Shit.

"Shitface? Hmm... I gotta admit yer insults are gettin' weaker. I still loved the one about interior design. That was a classic! But uh... yer gonna hate me for this. Sorry in advance I guess."

What? What does he mean, 'sorry'? Oh no. He steps away from the chair and moves behind me. Without any warning, he lifts me up from under my arms with a strength I would have never guessed he had. He certainly didn't _look _the part... but then again neither do I. Closing my eyes tightly, I try my hardest not to explode. I hate the help, in fact, I _loathe _it. But I really did need it. Gently he lifts my legs with his other arm and places me on the bed once again, leaning my upper body on the pillows at the top resting on the headboard. I swear I'll kill him.

"Tada! See? Much better. Kill me later I guess..." He looks at me, searching for any indication of what I'm thinking. I really hope it's obvious. I'm planning how I'm going to make him pay for that. It's nice and gruesome. It's vividly gory in my head. God I hope he can read minds with his new powers. That would be the icing on the cake. From the look on his face, maybe he can. He looks away, "S-sorry..."

A strange squeaking sound chimes from the window. Theres a sizable crack in the balcony window, and a creature is poking its way through. It has something in it's mouth. Xigbar spins around to look at it. His head cocks to the side, just as confused as I am. It looks like a mouse, or a rat. It... It _is_ a rat! This shit just keeps getting stranger and stranger... Am I in a fucked up acid-trip movie? Honestly at this point, this should be the least strange thing on the list of things that have happened.

It squeaks again and jumps down from the windowsill and onto the floor. The blueish rodent scurries across the floor and proceeds to climb up Xigbar's leg. He makes a few disgruntled noises as it winds around his body and finally stops on his outstretched arm. Still tense, Patient Two stares at the odd creature, waiting for it to make another move. It peeps one last time before melting in his hand.

"The hell...?" He exclaims as what looks like water drips from his outstretched palm. Was that rat made of ice? It was, but... how? It's body is gone, leaving a soggy note in its place. Carefully and slowly, Xigbar picks up the note, and unravels it. Frowning, he clears his throat and mutters, "It... It's from Patient Four, Vexen."


	34. No Time To Think

"Vexen!"

Jumping awake, I finally understand why my ears were ringing in my sleep. Alarms are blaring from all corners of the facility. The camera lights are strobing on and off, truly enough for someone to begin to have seizures. Remembering this time to not rub my face with my right...hand, I rub my eyes with my left to try and focus on who called my name. Getting out of bed, I can finally make out the figure of my creation Namine despite all the flashing.

She steps closer and struggles to speak louder than the alarms. "We need to get out of here, doctor! Y-you see... Marluxia has managed to find a way though to the tunnels below. They lead to the Resistance and he is planning on escaping... Though he keeps saying something about Roxas and needing to take him along too...!" Her face is contorted in a panic I have never seen in her; I don't recall programming fear.

Pulling on my coat with some difficulty near my right arm, or what's left of it, I pass by Namine without a word. Hastily, I make my way over to the door of my cell, and peer through the window. Vines of all shapes and sizes cover the halls, wrapping up the walls with tendrils completely obscuring the security systems of the building. Quite clever.

Looking back to my room, I scan the area just in case there would be anything of dire importance that I must bring with me. Since Patient Seven and the Warden had confiscated my work, my precious Serums, there really was nothing left for me to take. I motion Namine to follow me, and she does without a word, clutching to her sketchbook and wide-eyed with fear.

Carefully pushing the door to my cell open, I step out into the hallway with Zexion's replacement tiptoeing close behind me. She wasn't always meant to become his replacement. Originally she was created to keep record of my work, to show the world what my experiments truly could do. What power they possessed. Things have certainly gotten out of hand... I never wished for this. Taking her small hand in mine, we made our way around the vines that littered the hall. The door to my cell was completely untouched by the foliage... strange, almost intentional.

"Mr. Doctor-Guy!" An excited voice calls over the cacophony of sound around us. Perfectly on cue, Patient Nine trots down the hall, nearly tripping over the stems of plants. Skidding to a stop in front of us, he catches his breath and plucks at a few strings on the oversized instrument in his hands. This is strange, Demyx had always been so quiet, and had followed the rules of this facility. I would have never expected him to revolt... something isn't adding up.

Looking up at me with a smile he asks timidly, "Marluxia wants you to come with him. But we need to find Roxas first... sooo... have you seen him?" He didn't seem to be in any sort of hurry despite the circumstances. What kind of poor excuse of an escape was this? Smiling at Namine, he turns back to me again, waiting patiently for some sort of response.

Choosing my words carefully, though there is no way the Warden could hear me in this hall with all this mess, I answer his question with another question. "What in the world is going on here? What could Marluxia want with Roxas, and why must I come with you? Where on earth could we go? They heightened the security to the surface after the others escaped, what hope could we possibly have? This is a fools errand."

I suppose I spoke too fast. His simple mind couldn't keep up with my questioning to the point where I think he might have short circuited. Patient Nine stared at me blankly for a few moments before finally closing his mouth and pulling up his sleeve. Showing me his forearm, he pointed to a neatly drawn tattoo. It was a sizable teal star that looked like it could be some sort of good luck charm sold at tacky souvenir shops.

"Marluxia told me that this might happen. Do ya recognize this though? He said you would."

Come to think of it, this symbol did tug at something in my memory. Though for a while I couldn't quite place it. "Well... I don't really think that showing me your ill-placed tattoo would-" I started, but then it hit me. That was the symbol of my former lab partner. She had been working towards the same goal as I was; trying to unlock the powers that each human held dormant in our genetic coding for years and years. When the government had learned of what we were doing, they formed the OSI and made us either join them, or cease our studies. She and I differed on this matter. I refused to give up my work, and thus I joined the OSI despite her warnings. That symbol is what she created when she had formed her own radical study group more commonly known as the Resistance. Patient Nine and Eleven were part of the Resistance. That much was clear to me now. Though I cannot say whether this was good news or bad news.

Namine looked at me trying to find some sort of answer as to what I was thinking. In fact, the both of them could probably tell by now exactly what I was trying to come to terms with.

"Alright. Yes. You two are part of the Resistance, but what does this mean now? Why must you know where Roxas is?"

"Roxas is the most important piece to the puzzle. We can't let Xemnas have him for much longer... or else it might be too late." Namine tugged at my arm, leading me to the secure end of the hallway towards the Warden's quarters. Even she was in on this charade. What on earth had happened right under my nose all this time?!

"Yeah. What she said. Marluxia is probably going to need help too so lets hurry up..." Demyx pushed past us, and pried open the doors ahead. Kicking a few guards who lay dead on the ground out of the way, he cleared a path to the double doors of the Warden's office. Every fibre of my being wants to turn tail and run. Nothing good can come from stepping through those doors. Namine seemed to sense my fear and in turn gripped my hand tighter. I don't enjoy the feeling of my subjects knowing more than me about the situation...

Before we could reach the Warden's door's, they flew open with such a force that they could have been torn right from their hinges. Reaching my icy arm out to my side, I pulled Namine behind me and off to the side, trying to dodge what came flying out from those doors.

"Get BACK!"

This time, an explosion of fire made the doors finally give in, falling off the wall with a deafening clang. A singed Marluxia backed out from the door and readied his scythe, his clothes still smoking from the combustion. A chakram came spinning after him immediately afterward, which was deftly blocked my the hilt of his scythe. Demyx covered his head in response to the violence, and Namine and I just stared and observed.

Axel's thin frame came bounding out from the doorway, still trying to push Marluxia back further down the hall. His attack ceased for a moment when he caught glimpse of the rest of us standing there. Roxas came trailing cautiously behind him, standing at the ready with his key gripped tightly in his hands. _So that's what the Warden was talking about so obsessively. Curious..._

Marluxia spoke first, annoyance dripping from every word, "Axel. Sacrifices must be made. Roxas must come with us. You're fighting the wrong side, you imbecile. Allow the boy to come with me, and we shall make sure that he is in good hands."

Axel glared back at him, brow furrowing deeper. He clutched tightly to his weapons, the flicker of flames starting again around his arms. "That's what they all say... The thing is, I don't trust you, nor any of these goons in this facility. Last time I checked we're in a crazy house, why should I believe you? Especially since you keep talking about 'the good of mankind'. You certainly don't sound sane to me!" Twirling his weapons, he readied himself to strike again.

This was not going well. Craning my neck, I look down the hall to the Warden's door, which was now covered in thick vines, wrapping around the door like chains. Marluxia's work no doubt. Though it was creaking and bending, as if something was pushing against it. I could faintly make out the tinge of blue behind the window, and the cracks in the door. Patient Seven was behind that door. In that case, our time is quickly running out.

"W-We don't have time for this... S-Seven will be upon us in moments!" I managed to yelp, though I don't think either of them were listening. Roxas turned to the door behind him and saw just what I meant by this. Turning back around panic stricken, he nudged Axel in the back, trying to get his attention. But to no avail.

"We don't have time to explain things to you, simpleton. Either you step aside and hand the boy to me, or I cut you down where you stand!" Patient Eleven threatened, obviously not an idle threat at that. He extended his arm, pointing the tip of his scythe at Axel, not moving from his spot.

"I'd like to see you try! Roxas isn't going anywhere!" Patient Eight's flames spread down his arms and onto the floor, making Demyx and I back up and press ourselves even harder against the wall. Something about fire always made me uneasy. Just as both of them lunged forward, charging into battle, a loud plea came from behind Axel.

"SHUT UP!"

The flames dispersed in what looked like a strong breeze of smoke, and both attackers lowered their weapons to look at the source of the cry. Roxas stepped between them and pushed them both apart forcefully. Gritting his teeth, he pleaded his case.

"You can't just pass me around like I'm some object to be won. I should have a say in where I go and who I trust." He looked at Axel in disgust, "I appreciate your _concern _but I think I'm stable enough to make my own decisions."

"But Roxas, he-"

"Just stop Axel. I'm tired of having no choice in my own fucking life! You of all people should understand that! And look... if this Resistance needs me, then I think going there will be much better than staying here. Alright?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders, resigning from the argument. Marluxia nodded at this last statement and continued, "Perfect. That wasn't so hard, was it? Now you'd do best to follow me quickly and closely. We haven't much time to escape now that your friend has hindered our pro-"

"One more thing." Roxas interrupted, keeping his stance firm and quite mature for his age. "I will go with you as long as Axel can come too. He's the only real friend I've had... I know it sounds stupid but I refuse to leave my friend behind."

A loud crunching sound came from behind us, which could mean only one thing. What we had feared is now upon us. A loud growl became louder and louder as each of us had no other choice but to run for the far side of the hall. Marluxia waved at us to follow him, which we were all doing anyway. Demyx made the mistake of looking back, and promptly shrieked and picked up such speed that I would not have expected to come from him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU VERMIN." Patient Seven's voice bellowed through the hallway, close behind us. Namine squeaked and nearly fell over from the shock of the sound. Luckily I kept her on her feet with the grip of my hand.

We managed to pass by most of the cell doors, just narrowly escaping Saix's grasp. Marluxia took a sharp turn into his own cell, quickly slamming the door shut as soon as we were all inside. Saix was outside, pounding against the wall relentlessly as Marluxia struggled to hold it shut.

His cell was a wreck. His bed was overturned and underneath it was a sizable hole. A cliché escape tunnel just like a prisoner novel. Roots and vines covered the perimeter of the hole, leading me to believe it was dug using nature itself. Peculiar... but effective. I wonder how long it took to dig this, especially while hiding from the Warden's watchful eye.

Despite Marluxia's best attempts, the door behind him was bending under the force of Saix's rage. Straining to keep the door shut, he commanded, "All of you... Jump down the hole, and keep running..!" Another slam to the door made him lose his grip even more. Axel shoved Marluxia to the side so he could aid him as best he could. This wouldn't hold up for much longer.

"You... you guys go ahead! I'll stay back and deal with him..." Patient Eight said through gritted teeth.

"What?!" Roxas exclaimed, tugging his arm away from Demyx who was trying to lead him down the chute.

The door lurches forward with a menacing squeal. Marluxia turns to the door and holds out a hand, wrapping the door with vines as best he could. He nods to Axel, though I can tell he's relieved to hear that he doesn't have to take the arsonist with him. Without a moment to waste, he turns back to us and grabs Roxas' arm forcefully and drags him to the hole.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me! Axel don't do this!" Roxas struggles to escape Marluxia's grip, reaching out to the red-head at the door.

Two of the vines snap behind him as he yells over the noise in the room, "Go Roxas! Hey... its like the big guy said, 'Sacrifices must be made', right?" The final two vines snap as the young boy is dragged down the hole. Demyx turns to Axel and looks at him solemnly before jumping down after the other two. Perhaps this event isn't going to be the end of his life. I was never one for hope. Especially when the data shows that there is none to be found. Without looking back, Namine and I jump down the hole, only to be met by solid ground after a few feet of falling.


	35. The Quiet Game

"Soooo... Any ideas on how to pass the time while yer leg heals?" I lean back in the cushioned chair next to the bed resting my hands behind my head and crossing a leg over one knee. Larxene let out a low growl and shifted her weight on the bed before shooting me an icy glare. Gives me chills every time, man.

"That was a really fucking creepy thing to say to a girl who can't run away." As if on cue, she topped her reply off with a gleaming smile. I can't tell if she hates me, or if she does this to everyone. Ah well..

Before I could continue our snarky exchange, Sparky spoke impatiently as if she were talkin' to a child. "It was in the letter. The scientist gave us a healing vial. I drank it. Supposedly it will speed up the healing process of any injury. So, if an idiot like you can read directions, you would know that all we have to do is wait. Quietly. In other words... Shut. Up." Again, she topped it off with a smile. Like a goddamn cherry on top.

"Ya know... I wonder if this quack is actually a real doctor. I mean, who knows, he could be a mad scientist who they jus' hired off the street. Are ya sure that magic juice was approved by the FDA?" Leaning over to the empty bottle on the nightstand, I pretend to read the back, though there's no label to be found.

"Look skunk-head. We don't have many options as of now. The OSI is probably already up our asses right now, so a fast healing process is what we need, ok? I want to get as far away from this city as I can, as fast as I can. And I can't do that with a broken leg. After all, he fixed your sorry face, didn't he? How bad of a doctor can he be?" Raising her hands to her temples, she rubbed them looking like I gave her the headache of the century.

Hmmm... Yes. There it is. "Oh... yeah... See here. It says right here that side affects may include: Tension, irritability, mood swings, or crying spells. Pretty much what you have all the time though, right?" Ohoho, I can jus' feel the anger seeping from her. This is jus' too much fun.

Lookin' me straight in the eye, teeth grinding together, she spoke almost maniacally. "Really? Cause that sounds like what _your_ symptoms are! Are you sure you didn't take this stuff? Or are you just constantly PMSing?! Did your mommy not have the talk with you before you went off to war?" And with that, she feigned concern, pushing her bottom lip out. "You poor baby..."

Letting out a loud laugh, I put the bottle back on the nightstand and shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry kiddo... I never knew my ma. And even still, its kinda too late fer me, anyway. You would know, too right? Both of us goin' through menopause an' all..."

What happened next coulda given me a genuine heart attack. Sparky, queen of all the bitches... laughed. She actually _laughed._ Not one of her 'I'm gonna kill ya any second' laughs either. I'd place money on this laugh, bein' an actual 'damn that was funny' laugh.

Her humanity left as quickly as it came. Clearing her throat, she bit her lip and back came her scowl. "Alright, alright you win. Now please, shut the fuck up before my headache gets even worse." Ya know, part of me is relieved that the old angry Sparky came back so quickly. The thought of her being nice to me is jus' plain boring. Where's the fun in that, anyway?

Nodding to her and putting my hands up defensively, I reply softly, "As you wish, Sparky."

There's not much either of us can do as of now. Ideally, we should be runnin' for the hills. Patient Seven was hot on our tail when we made our way through the sewers. This is a detail I chose to keep from ol' Sparkplug. No sense in making her anxious when she needs to heal, right? But even still... We really should get on the road as soon as possible if we even hope to lose the OSI. Let's jus' hope this potion will work as well as the scientist said it would. Thinkin' about this is startin' to make me sick. I hate worryin'. There's no point in it.

Trying to change the subject, I make a small suggestion. "Heeeyy... How about we play a game? Whaddaya think of Twenty Questions?"

"**Please** no." Was all I got in return, followed by a loud groan of annoyance.

"Cool. Glad yer on board. I'll start. You ready?" I knew the question I wanted to ask. The grin that crept across my face should have told her the same thing. It's somethin' that I've been askin' myself fer a long time.

"On second thought, how about we play the quiet game. Okay? Starting now." Each word seethed through her teeth. Sparky knew exactly what I was gonna ask. Cheeky.

Licking my lips and leaning my head on my hand, I stared at her with the same smile I had painted on my face as before. "Hmm... Okay." Tapping my finger on my lips a few times I pretended to give my question some thought. I'll play the quiet game for a little bit. I mean why not? I'd hate to be a spoil sport, ya know? A few more moments of silence pass, and I can see Larxene sigh inwardly. Does she really think she's off the hook? As if.

"So. Larxene. Would ya mind tellin' me what exactly happened that night at the Rabbit Hole? I mean, I dunno what kind of a guy ya think I am... but I'm definitely not one that would jus' _forget_ somethin' like that."

"Have you never fucking played the quiet game?!" I don't think I've ever heard her pronounce each word of a sentence that clearly. It's truly a wonder how quickly this girl flips her lid. Both her hands gripped tightly to the sheets of the bed. If we weren't playin' the quiet game before, we sure as hell were now.

The silence was killing me. And from what I could tell it was eating away at her too. Thankfully, she spoke, finally breaking the quietness. Her voice shook as she tried to keep her tone even. "I... I have no idea what you're talking about."

Shit. I think I might have gone over the edge with this one... She's not angry. She's jus'... calm. Not the good kind of calm either. Larxene looks almost defeated. As if I brought up a subject she'd been trying harder than anythin' to forget. In a way, I guess I don't blame her. Shit happens I guess.

"Well..." I say as normal as I can, despite the awkward elephant in the room. And man is that elephant fat and angry. Standing up, I reach down next to the chair to grab the change of clothes I took from the corner store the other day. Taking the clothes in hand, I make my way to the other side of the bed and around to the exit door. "I... don't really know what I'm talkin' bout either, Sparky. Dunno where I got that from." I chuckle nervously, turning the handle of the door slowly. Damn. And I thought I was a good liar.

Opening the door without looking back I speak once more, "Well... I'm gonna go get a shower in the bathroom across the hall. Don't worry. I'll take the window and door away from this room, so no one will even know it exists. Aight? Get some rest, Sparky, ya don't look too good." And with that, I close the door, not bothering to wait for a response. I didn't expect to get one anyway. Snapping my fingers, the door and window of her room disappear, jus' as I promised. I am, after all, a man of my word. Er... at least I think that's how the saying goes.


End file.
